Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by Chibi Hoku
Summary: New enemy, new pilots that are girls. Only these girls just want to have fun. Is that so hard to ask?
1. Part 1

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Part 1   


* * *

  
Disclaimers: I don't own gundam wing. Get that? I don't own gundam wing!! So no yelling at me! I don't like being yelled out…. Whoever the five girls in this story that I made are mine. So no taking them. Without my permission. ^0^ Or else. One warning though. These girls act like all my friends and me. Mostly me. Sometimes I act all serious and stuff but mostly I act like Mickey. A total goofball who loves to have fun. ^-^ I also like to put my hair in the same style like hers.   


* * *

  
Alana Burwell plopped the file full of papers on the table in the small kitchen apartment. She grabbed a chair and sat down and looked at the papers. All of it was about the gundam pilot Duo Maxwell. She flipped her dark emerald green hair tied in a braid over her shoulder. Her matching green eyes scanned through the papers searching for what she needed. She finally got what she what and went to the bathroom. She pulled out a couple boxes of hair coloring. She looked at the couple shades of brown. She took a quick glance at the photo of Duo Maxwell. Finally she found the color she wanted. Chestnut Brown. She stripped all of her clothes and went in the shower. 

Soon she came out with brown colored hair. Alana then took priest clothing just like the one Duo Maxwell was wearing in the picture. Then she started fixing her bangs to look like his. It was pretty easy since her bangs where already long. Then she put her hair back in the braid. Only she had to make it look thicker since her hair was thin. Soon stood a perfect image of Duo Maxwell. Alana smiled at her job well done. She even used color contacts to make her eyes look an amethysts color. 

Alana searched through the pockets of her baggy blue jeans. She pulled out a small tape recorder. Then she pushed the play button. 

"Hey! Come one Heero put that laptop away for once!" Duo's voice shouted. Alana squeezed her throat lightly. 

"Ah.." she said trying to get her voice deep. Alana coughed and tried again. 

"Ahh….now I got it!" Alana said as she finally got her voice to sound exactly like Duo's. Alana smirked. Then she looked at the picture of Duo Maxwell that fell on the floor. 

"All I need to do now is get rid of him." Alana said. She smiled as she grabbed the black jacket and walked out the small apartment she was in. Alana took a quick glance around her every once and a while to check to make sure no one was following her. Then she quickly walked into the alley. She stopped as she saw for figures in the back. 

"You know it's about time," snapped Fuyu Odorino. She had ebony colored hair that was in slight curls at the end around her waist. She had icy blue colored eyes. She wore a black spaghetti strapped tank top with a white shirt over it unbuttoned and black leather pants. 

"Aww..come off it Fuyu. She got here on time." Said a childish like voice. It was another girl but she only looks about 5 feet tall. She had sandy blonde hair tied in twin buns on the top of her head with a blue ribbon. Her large royal blue eyes smiled at Alana. She wore a white shirt with overalls. Her name was Mickey Callaway. 

"Job well done Alana." Said Sonya Sewell. She had teal wavy colored hair tied in a high ponytail with a red handkerchief. Her dark ocean blue eyes where looked gentle and caring. Misty wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with a blue vest button over it and a blue skirt about six inches over her knees. 

"Like always." Snorted a voice. It was Ryuu Hisakino. She had dark red hair and flaming red eyes. She wore a white tank top with a golden dragon on embroided on the front and khaki shorts. She also had two black wristbands on her wrists. Ryuu says she wears them to hold down the rage of the dragon inside of her. Alana believed her. Ryuu was the strongest fighter out of all of them. She has only seen half of Ryuu's strength. 

"Sorry if I was late but this took a little longer to get ready then I expected. I'm ready for my part now it's your turn." Alana said. All of them nodded. 

~*~ 

Duo Maxwell whistled as he walked down the street. He was on his way to the Preventer's headquarters. He slowed his walking then finally stopped. Something didn't feel right. He looked behind him and saw someone in the shadows staring at him. Staring at him a bit too much. He quickly hurried his pace taking quick glances behind him. Someone was following him. 

When he turned around the corner he saw two other people staring at him. He quickly turned towards the alley. Bad mistake. There was a dead end. He also saw someone else in the corner. Duo growled and quickly turned around to see four people blocking the way. 

"Duo Maxwell. Pilot 02 of the gundam Deathscythe." A voice said behind him. Duo looked behind him and his eyes widen at what he saw. It was him. 

"What the hell…" Duo cursed. The Duo in front of him giggled. He coughed lightly. 

"Very surprising huh?" he said but this time his voice sounded like a girl. 

"What's going on?" Duo demanded. 

"Don't worry. Everything will be explained soon. Right now we need you out of the picture for now. Oh, don't worry. Well let you live. Not like the others I disguised as and then killed the real person. Oh and you can call me Alana." Alana said. 

Then someone grabbed Duo from behind and quickly slammed him into the wall. Duo groaned as his vision blurred. 

"Ok, you guys take him to the hide out and Ryuu." Alana's voice said. 

"Yes?" another girl said. Duo thinks it might be the one called Ryuu. 

"Don't kill him." Alana said. The girl Ryuu pouted. 

~*~ 

Duo woke up with a major headache. He arms where tied to the armrests of the chairs and his legs where tied against the legs of the chair. Preventing him from trying to pick a way out. Duo looked up to meet large laughing blue eyes. 

"Hiya sleepy head!" said Mickey's childish voice. Duo blinked at her. 

"Oops. I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Mickey Callaway!" Mickey piped. 

"Mickey!" another voice boomed. This knocked Mickey off her feet. Then the door barged open reviling a very pissed off Ryuu. Mickey smiled at the girl. 

"Hiya Ryuu!" Mickey said innocently. She gave a big smile at the girl. Duo smirked. That girl Ryuu was a lot like Wufei. 

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my room?" Ryuu shouted as she jumped up to strangle the sandy blonde haired girl. Mickey jumped out of the way. The she stood straight up and started look like she was thinking. 

"Um….. I don't know. I kind of lost count." Mickey said. Then she smiled brightly. Ryuu looked like she was ready to blow. Duo looked at the two girls fighting. Well one of them was fighting while the other was acting all innocent. 

'Someone is messing with fire.' Duo thought as he looked at Mickey. 

"That's it! You're a dead one!" Ryuu shouted at the top of her longs. Then she jumped tackling Mickey. Soon the two where rolling all over the floor around Duo. He tried to get up butt remembered he was tied down. Then another girl stepped in the room. She had a try of food. She looked down at the two girls rolling all over the floor. She sighed as she placed the tray on the table and stepping over the two girls. Then she turned to Duo. 

"Don't mind them. This always happens. My name is Sonya Sewell." Sonya said. Duo looked at her gentle blue eyes. They reminded hi m a lot like Quatre's. Then Sonya bent down and grabbed to two girls by their ears. 

"Owowowowow!" cried both Mickey and Ryuu. The both stood up at Sonya's level so they couldn't feel more pain from their ears. It wasn't helping much. 

"Mickey quit getting into Ryuu's stuff and messing it all off." Sonya said sternly as glared at Mickey. Ryuu smirked but cried out as Sonya tightened her grip on her ears. 

"And you! I don't want to hear you running through the house going 'kill, kill, kill!' If you quit putting your stuff all over the place and don't pick up after yourself of course someone is going to mess with it and put it in your room possibly messing it up." Sonya snapped. 

Both Mickey and Ryuu whimpered, "Yes ma'am." Sonya then let go of them. 

"Now go and do something. I need to feed this guy." Sonya snapped. The two girls slowly walked out of the room. Then Sonya turned around and grabbed a chair sitting it next to Duo's. She grabbed the tray. Duo saw it was soup. Sonya dipped the spoon in the bowl of soup and stuffed it in Duo's mouth. Duo's eyes widen as he swallowed the soup. 

"Hey I can feed myself you know! I'm not a bab-mmp" Duo was shut up by another spoonful of soup. 

"Yes I know. You're a big boy and you know how to use the toilet but right now you're tied down on a chair making it impossible to use your arms since they are tied down. No, I'm not going to let you go cause I know what you pilots are capable of. So in shorter words your stuck with me feeding you." Sonya said in a matter of a fact tone. 

Duo shut his mouth and pouted. Sonya smiled as she stuffed another spoonful of soup in Duo's mouth. Duo smirked. 'It's not all that bad. I'm getting fed by a real beauty chick' 

Soon Sonya walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She meet both Mickey and Ryuu standing there giving her a look. 

"So…" Ryuu trailed off. Sonya gave her a strange look. 

"So what?" Sonya asked. She walked in the kitchen to clean the dishes. She glanced at the clock. Fuyu and Alana should be home in a couple more hours. Hopefully. 

"We know you like him." Mickey piped acting like she knows all. Sonya gripped the bowl her eyes widen. She could feel herself turning red. Mickey and Ryuu laughed. Sonya put away the dish to dry and walked to her room. Mickey and Ryuu teased her from the kitchen. Sonya prayed whatever god there was out there that Duo didn't hear this. 

"Yeah will I know what chemicals to put in your drinks to make you pee in your bed!"? Sonya shouted then slammed the door. Ryuu and Mickey stopped there laughing and looked at the their glasses of water on the counter. They both paled. 

~*~ 

Alana walked down the halls of the Preventer headquarters. She smiled at everybody who said hi to her. Well Duo that is. 

"Your almost there. Just take a left then you'll be in the file room." Fuyu's voice said in her ear. Fuyu was giving her instructions from the small transmitter in her ear. Fuyu was on the other building looking at a map helping her guide her way through the building. 

She stopped at the door that says 'File Room' in big letter. Alana took a quick glance to see if anybody was around to find no one. Then she quickly walked in the room. Alana went through the cabinet files to find what she needed. She stopped when the contacts where bugging her. 

"Stupid contacts. They are still annoying as hell. No matter how many times I wear them." Alana muttered as she took off the contacts from her eyes. She could hear Fuyu chuckle. Then she went back searching through the files. Alana smiled as she finally found what she wanted. She took the folder and stuffed in the priest clothing. Then she walked out forgetting all about the contacts that lay on top of the file cabinet. 

"Hey Duo!" someone shouted. Alana turned around and saw Quatre Raberba Winner. Alana groaned in annoyance. She just wanted to get out of here. Still she couldn't help but stay. This guy was cute. 

"Hey Quatre!" Alana said putting on the Duo Maxwell charm. 

"Alana what are you doing? You can flirt later! Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton are coming are coming! Alana, are you listening to me?" Fuyu yelled in the transmitter. Alana merely ignored it. Quatre looked at her strangely. 

"What is it Quatre?" Alana asked. 

"Weren't your eyes a violet color?" Quatre asked. Alana looked confused. 

"What do you mean? Of course they are! Why do you ask?" Alana asked. 

"Your eyes are now green." Wufei commented as he walks towards them. Trowa nodded. Heero glared at Alana. 'Oh shit, I'm in trouble. I forgot all about the contacts!' Alana screamed in her mind. 

"Oh you see.." Alana trailed off trying to think of an excuse that Duo would use. So far she couldn't think of any. Then she felt a gun pointed on her forehead. She meets dark blue eyes with an icy glare. 

"Who are you really and where's the REAL Duo Maxwell." Heero demanded. Alana laughed nervously. 'Ok now what?' She could hear Fuyu cursing through the transmitter. 

"Hold on for a couple for minutes. I'll try and get you out." Fuyu said. Alana eyes widen. 

"What the hell do you mean 'hold on for a couple more minutes'? Fuyu, I don't think you've noticed but I might not have a couple more minutes!" Alana shouted. She pulled out the transmitter from her ear. 

"Fuyu do you hear me? Fuyu!" Alana shouted. She tapped on the earpiece. 

"Is this stupid thing working or not?" Alana asked. All four of the gundam pilots stared at her. Alana laughed like an idiot as she tried to think of something. Then she came up with an idea. 

"My gosh! Look! It's Elvis!" Alana cried as she pointed behind them. All four of them looked to where she pointed. Alana took that as her moment. She jumped up kicking the gun out of his hands and then ran as fast as she could.   


* * *

  
[Part 2][1]   
[Back][2]

   [1]: girls02.html
   [2]: girls.html



	2. Part 2

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Part 2   


* * *

  
It took a couple of seconds for the gundam pilots to regain their senses on what just happened. Heero growled in frustration. He grabbed his gun and quickly ran after her. 

~*~ 

Fuyu looked at the selection of cars in the parking lot. She didn't know which on to choose. Finally she found one that got her interests. It was a red BMW. Fuyu smiled as she hopped in the car. (It's the kind without a roof. Sorry, don't know much about cars so bare with me.) She fiddles with the wires trying to get the car to start. Fuyu frowned. 

"Damn' it. How does Sonya do this? Is it red wire attached to the green or blue?" Fuyu muttered. 

It was always Sonya who worked on the computers and wires. Like jacking a car. Fuyu yelled some curses, as she was shocked. The car still didn't start. 

"Fuyu, hurry it up!" Alana yelled. Fuyu ignored her. She cursed again as she was shocked and the car still didn't start. 

"Fuyu! Come one! Ack!" Alana cried as she was almost hit but a bullet. The four gundam pilots found them and where firing at them. 

"Ah, fuck this. I don't know how Sonya does this." Fuyu said. She took out her pocketknife and easily flicked the keyhole off. She jammed the knife into it and gave it a couple of twists. The car finally started. Alana's jaw dropped. 

"Why didn't you do that in the beginning instead of trying to connect those damn wire?" Alana asked. Fuyu shrugged her shoulder. 

"I wanted to see if I could do it Sonya's way." Fuyu said. Then she slammed her foot on the gas. Alana was thrown back by the sudden lurch of the car. 

Heero fired at the car as it quickly drove out of the parking lot. He and the other gundam pilots got in a car and drove after t hem. 

~*~ 

Duo sighed for probably the hundredth time that hour. He was bored. He couldn't really do anything with his hands tied down. His fingers curled around the curved end of the armrest. He frowned when he felt something under the right armrest. It wasn't gum so he didn't have to worry about that. It was the knot of the rope that tied him down! Duo smiled as he worked on trying to untie the knot. 

Duo quietly tip toed behind Mickey. She was jumping on the couch watching Sailor Moon. Duo grinned as he reached for the doorknob. He was almost home free. As he reached for the doorknob he was stopped by gunfire. He quickly stepped away from the door as he saw a hole right next to the doorknob. Duo looked and saw Mickey pointing a gun at him. She was still standing on the couch. 

"Did you really think I didn't notice you trying to escape? Please! I'm smarter then you think." Mickey said. 

"Could've fooled me." Duo muttered under his breath. Mickey frowned. Obviously she heard that. She fired again this time right next to his feet. 

"Hey watch it!" Duo yelled. Then someone grabbed the collar of his shirt. He looked behind him and saw fiery red eyes. 

"Trying to escape huh? Very bad thing." Ryuu said. Duo gulped 

"Ryuu don't." Sonya said. She glared at Ryuu. 

"What?" Ryuu asked. 

"I know you where planning to beat the crap out of him." Sonya said. Ryuu sighed. 

"You guys never let me have any fun." Ryuu pouted. Then the door slammed open. In rushed Alana still dressed up like Duo. 

"We have to get going now!" Alana shouted. She ran into her room. Sonya also ran into her room. She grabbed her laptop and a bunch of files and papers. She stuffed him in a black bag and ran out of the apartment. Ryuu took Duo and quickly shoved him into the room locking it. She and Mickey ran out to meet Fuyu outside who was waiting in the car. 

Alana quickly discarded the black riders pants and put on her usually baggy blue jeans. She grabbed her black sleeveless turtleneck and large green sweater. As she headed for the door she heard another door snap open. She turned around and saw Duo Maxwell standing over a broken door way. He was rubbing his sore shoulder. He must've crashed through the door to get out. When he saw Alana anger blazed in his blue violet colored eyes. 

"You!" Duo shouted. Alana smiled and quickly ran down the stairs to get out to meet Fuyu and the others. Duo not far behind her. 

"Alana move it!" Mickey shouted from the car. Alana quickly hopped in the car. Then Fuyu quickly drove out to the main street. Duo panted as he watched the car go. 

"Damn' it." Duo muttered. 

"Duo!" Duo looked and saw Quatre waving to him. He and the other four gundam pilots where also in the car. He smiled as he hopped in the car. 

"Where have you been?" Wufei asked as Heero drove after them. 

"I was tied to a chair being feed by a gorgeous chick." Duo said with a smile. Wufei grunted. 

"Do you know what they wanted?" Heero asked. 

"Apparently some kind of files. I don't know. All I know is that some girl dressed up as me. I just saw her." Duo said. 

"They took some files from the Preventers headquarters. She was with another girl." Trowa said. 

"Well there looking for something, but what?" Quatre asked. Duo shrugged. 

~*~ 

Fuyu took a sharp turn trying to loose the car behind her. She glanced at the review mirror and saw it wasn't working. Sonya sat next to her while Alana, Mickey and Ryuu sat in the back seat. 

"Here you go Sonya." Alana said as she handed Sonya a bunch of files. 

"What are you looking for now?" Fuyu asked as she went past a red lights. They're where now some cops after her. She slowly increased her speed. 

"I needed the information about the gundams. WF might've used some of the information from the gundams onto there mobile suits. I want to compare to see. I tried looking on the computer but couldn't find anything." Sonya said as she placed the file into the bag. 

"Man I don't know how this guy where's these clothes?" Alana said. She took off the black shirt and through it over her shoulder. It landed on some guy's windshields. Alana laughed. Then she peeled off the white under shirt leaving her in her sports bra. She quickly pulled on her black turtleneck. She sighed in relief. She through that shirt to. This one landed on the gundam's pilots windshields. Quatre blushed as she saw the girl's sports bra. Duo stuck his hand out the window and grabbed the shirt. All of the girls mince Sonya laughed Sonya sighed as she placed her hand in her face. 

"Yeah and I bet you liked that to!" Alana shouted at them. Fuyu smirked. This was the fun part. 

"Hold on. Where going to crash them and make a run for it." Fuyu said. 

"What! Fuyu, your going about 100 miles per hour now!" Sonya yelled. Fuyu ignored her as she quickly turned around to face the other car. 

Heero stopped the car as he watched the car turn around and faced them. He glared at the driver. His eyes widen slightly as he saw the driver. Fuyu.. Fuyu glared at Heero Yuy. Heero. All their comrades looked nervously at each other. Then without warning the two pushed down on the gas peddle. Then Fuyu took a sharp turn. She slammed her foot on the reverse pedal making the car slam into the other. Fuyu looked back and saw Mickey on the floor rubbing her head while Alana groaned as they untangled themselves. Sonya had her hands over her head eyes clenched shut. She looked at the other people in the car. She saw all five of the gundam pilots starting to get back to their senses. Heero shook his head and glared at Fuyu. She smirked. 

"You know I must complement you on how much your driving sucks!" Ryuu shouted. 

"You can complement me later. Right now we got to run." Fuyu said. 

"Why?" Mickey asked. Fuyu pointed out the five gundam pilots who where already trying to get out of the car and the police cars that where heading towards them. 

"Oh." Mickey said dumbly. Fuyu nodded. 

"Well then. You know where to go. Try and not get caught!" Alana said. She pulled her green sweater over her head. It reached down to her hips. She hopped out of the car. Mickey and Ryuu jumped out while Sonya opened the car door and walked out. Fuyu stayed where she was. 

"Fuyu aren't you going to run for it?" Sonya asked. Fuyu shook her head. 

"Got things to settle first about a certain someone." Fuyu said calmly as she glanced at the review mirror looking at Heero. Sonya nodded and ran. The other three already did so. 

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" shouted an officer. Fuyu did what she was told. She hoped the other girls will make it out of this one. 

~*~ 

Sonya took a glance behind her. She saw Fuyu getting in the police car. Probably heading towards the Preventers' headquarters. Then she saw Alana, Mickey and Ryuu in the crowd. They where acting like normal peoples. Mickey was licking lollipop acting like an average ten year old even though she was 17. Sonya slowly walked towards the two girls trying to not draw attention to herself. 

"Why didn't Fuyu run?" Mickey asked as she licked the lollipop. 

"She had things to settle with Heero." Sonya replied. Ryuu flinched. 

"Hate to be that guy." Ryuu said. Alana nodded. 

"So later tonight we get Fuyu out and go on with the missions." Sonya said. The others agreed. 

"There they are!" Duo's voice shouted. All three of the girls looked and saw Duo pointing at them. All four of the other gundam pilots ran towards them. 

"Well have to worry about Fuyu later! Lets worry about us!" Alana shouted. All four of them ran their separate ways. Sonya headed towards the carnival that was in town; Mickey at a construction site, Alana towards a water park and Ryuu headed towards the part of down town where no one dare enter. 

~*~ 

Duo frowned as he saw the teal haired girl run into the house of mirrors. 'This will be a lot of fun.' Duo thought sarcastically. He quickly ran after her. He looked around and saw a lot of mirrors. Then he saw Sonya. She looked like she was trying to figure a way out of this crazy house. She looked up and gasped. She quickly ran. Duo ran towards her but ended up with running into a mirror. 

"Arrg!" Duo yelled. He heard someone giggling. He turned around and saw lots' a Sonya's. 

"Can't you tell the difference between a mirror and a real thing?" Sonya asked with a slight tease in her voice. 

"No. I can't." Duo growled. Sonya giggled again. 'Hell of a time to get a sense of humor.' Duo thought. 

"I'll tell you but you have to catch me first." Sonya said. He looked at all the Sonya's around him. Just one of them had to be the real one. 

"You know that wont help me after I catch you." Duo said. Sonya's eyes twinkled with mischief. 

"I know but you'll know for the future! That is if you catch me!" Sonya giggled. Then she ran off. Duo growled. This girl was teasing him and he actually liked it! Sort of. 

Sonya smiled to herself. She was acting like her friends do on a mission. Always goofing off making jokes. Even at the face of death itself. 'Always eat your desert first before your meal. You could die any minute between that time.' Mickey's words entered her mind. Sonya chuckled at that. Mickey was a sweet girl. Slow in the head sometimes but sweet. Sonya adjusted the strap of the bag on her shoulder. She sighed in relief as she found the exit. She happily ran out towards the door. As she exited someone wrapped their arms around her. Sonya yelped as she was turned around. She stared surprised at a pair of laughing blue violet eyes. 

"Caught you!" Duo said proudly. Sonya struggled but knew she couldn't get out of his grasps. 

"So tell me. How do you tell the difference between a mirror image and the real thing?" Duo asked as he led her out of the carnival. 

"The image in the mirror is always reversed." Sonya hissed in anger. 

~*~ 

Mickey looked up at the tall building that was being built. It only had the structure built. The skeleton of the building. She stuck the lollipop in her mouth as she looked behind her. She saw a tall guy walking towards her with feline grace. Her tongue swirled around the cherry flavored candy. Savoring the taste. She ran towards the construction site ignoring the workers shouts at her. She climbs on a stack of beams and jumped up on a metal beam. Then she quickly started climbing up the building. She smiled as she stared down at the boy. Then the smile quickly disappeared as the boy jumped up the beams and easily. 

"Oh shit." Mickey cursed. She quickly started climbing higher. She took a deep breath and started running on the beams. 

Trowa frowned as he saw the girl start running. He had to admit that she was pretty good at keeping her balance. 

Mickey hesitantly walked across the small metal beam. It creaked under her weight. She doesn't weigh much but this pole looked like it couldn't hold much for then 50 lbs. Mickey bite her lip. Then the pole jolted. Mickey lost her balance and started to fall. She quickly grabbed the pole. She held on to it like her life depended on it. That's because it did. It was a long way down. 

Mickey hesitantly opened her eyes a peak and saw she was very far up. "This isn't good." Mickey whispered as she bit her bottom lip again. Then she heard a snap. Mickey's eyes shot opened. She looked up and saw the middle of the pole broke. 

"Uh oh." Mickey said. Then the pole fell along with Mickey. Mickey screamed as she started to fall. Then all of a sudden stopped. Mickey opened her eyes and saw herself still alive but not on the ground. She wasn't holding onto something either. Something was holding her by the straps of her overalls. 

Trowa let out his breath that he's been holding as he felt his fingers wrapped around the fabric of the girls overalls. He got up his hand still gripped on the straps of her overalls. Then he picked her up with on hand. She was very light. When Trowa pulled her up Mickey had her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face clearly showing she wasn't happy. ' She looks like a 10 year old.' Trowa thought. 

"If you're thinking I'm 10 years old then start running." Mickey snapped. Trowa bit the inside of his mouth so he could hide the smile. 

~*~ 

Alana groaned as she stared at the site in front of her. Little kids running around in swimsuits and lots of water rides. ' Great. Sonya gets to go to a carnival, Mickey somewhere high I bet and Ryuu down to the place where all the action is! Where am I stuck at? Around a bunch of screaming 10 year olds. Mickey would feel right at home here.' Alana thought. 

"Hey you!" a voice cried out snapping Alana out of her thoughts. Alana looked behind her and saw the fair blonde haired kid. Quatre the others called him. To Alana the cute one. 

"Great. A time you see a guy who actually wants to talk to you but you have to run away cause you'll if you get caught you'll end up in the slammer. Alana, admit it. Your life sucks." Alana muttered. Then she took off running. Alana frowned as she almost slipped into a pool. She turned around and saw Quatre catching up to her. It seemed easier for him to get through a crowd of kids but for her? No. 

Quatre smiled as he saw the girl trying hard to get through the crowd of smaller kids. For some people it was easier to get through a crowd while for others it wasn't. He smiled even wider when he saw the girl slip into a water slide. He quickly ran down to the end of the slide so she couldn't get away. 

Alana yelled as she landed in a pool full of water. She slipped on a patch of water and went through a water slide and it wasn't fun one little bit. She couched up some water and tried with all her might not to curse out in front of kids. A large sweater and baggy jeans where not a good thing to mix with water when your wearing them. They where so darn heavy! Alana looked down and saw some brown liquid in the water. It was the dye in her hair. 

"At least I don't have to worry about cleaning that out." Alana said as she stumbled out of the pool. She saw Quatre standing there patiently. Alana sighed. No use getting away. It'll be impossible to run in wet clothing. Plus a tight sweater that was wet wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. 

"Ok. You caught me. Happy?" Alana asked. Quatre nodded politely. He walked besides the girls chuckling softly at the girl. 

~*~ 

Ryuu looked around the place as she walked down the dirty streets. She didn't like it one bit but she continued on walking. She stopped as she heard a banging noise in a nearby alley. A black and white alley cat walked out with a some kind of food in its mouth. She let out her breath out that she has been holding. Then Ryuu scratched her head confused what to do now. 

"So where do I go now?" Ryuu asked. 

"You are under arrest. Stick your hand up in the air where I can see them." Wufei said as he pointed his gun at her. Ryuu turned around looking at him but not holding her hands up in the air. She just placed her hands on her hips giving a smirk. 

"Well looky here. It's the Wu-man himself. Mr. Justice." Ryuu teased. Wufei's eyes widen slightly then he frowned. 

"Ryuu Hisakino." Wufei growled. 

"Well today is full of surprises. Here I meet you and then you remember my name after all these years. Scary." Ryuu said not even being affected by the gun. 

"I'm warning you." Wufei said. Ryuu raised an eyebrow in question. 

"You warning me? If you really want me to come along you would do a thing in justice." Ryuu said. 

"How's that?" Wufei asked still pointing a gun at her. 

"By deafting the dragon!" Ryuu shouted as she charged. Her fingers curled into fists and she lashed out throwing punches at Wufei. He easily dodged all the punches thrown at him. He jumped back out of Ryuu's rang. Ryuu glared at him standing in fighting stance. 

"You still call yourself the Dragon? Thought you would get over that by now." Wufei said as he stood in fighting stance. 

"Yes I do. I haven't gotten over it because I am! Just like Merian was Nataku!" Ryuu snapped. Wufei's expression saddens a bit at the name of his late wife. He frowned and glared at the girl. 

"Defeat me and I will go alone quietly with you. If you don't then I get to leave. Deal?" Ryuu asked. Wufei nodded. Then the two charged at each other.   


* * *

  
[Part 3][1]   
[Back][2]

   [1]: girls03.html
   [2]: girls01.html



	3. Part 3

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Part 3   


* * *

  
Heero glared at the girl handcuffed to the chair. Fuyu Ordorino, his was to be partner during Operation Meteor. She didn't go on the mission due to something that came up. Something that even he didn't expect to happen. 

"What are you doing?" Heero demanded. 

"Sitting in a chair, handcuffed." Fuyu said. Heero frowned. He wasn't up for Fuyu's sarcastic side right now. 

"Fuyu…" Heero warned. Fuyu glared at him. Her eyes where filled with pure anger towards him. 

"Don't 'Fuyu' me and don't give me that glare Mr. Perfect-Soldier! I've known you since you where 10 years old and that look won't effect me!" Fuyu snapped. Heero's eyes slightly widen. All the years he's known Fuyu she never snapped at him. Heero shifted uneasily. He was never like this but around Fuyu it was different. Especially since he walked out on her. 

"So how's…umm." Heero trailed off not knowing what to say. More anger flew in Fuyu's eyes. 

"It's Odin! He's name is Odin! Can't you even remember the name of you own son!" Fuyu shouted. Heero turned away not able to look in her eyes. Then he walked out of the room leaving Fuyu in the room. He walked over to his office and sat on the desk. He opened a drawer and took out a small picture frame. It was him when he was 14 and Fuyu. Fuyu had her arms wrapped around Heero smiling while he had a small smirk on his face. 

_***Flashback***___

_Heero pulled his jacket closer to him to block out the rain. It has been almost a year since he defeated White Fang. Now he was walking down the streets of L1 colony in the rain.___

_"Heero!" someone shouted. Heero turned around as he heard his name called. He looked and saw a girl of 16 with ebony colored hair and icy blue eyes full of happiness. She held something in her arms.___

_"Fuyu." Heero said. Fuyu smiled at him. She ran up to him and hugged him. He made no move to hug the girl back. He looked at the bundle of blankets in her arms.___

_"Heero, remember when I was stopped from going on Operation Meteor?" Fuyu asked. Heero nodded.___

_"Still don't know why you couldn't go." Heero said. Fuyu smiled.___

_"Well, this is why." Fuyu said showing him what's wrapped around the blankets. It was a baby. It was fast asleep. Part of his dark brown hair was ruffled. It looked about a year old.___

_"This is your son Heero, our son. His name is Odin." Fuyu said as she smiled at Heero. Heero stared blankly at the baby then looked at Fuyu. Her smile soon disappeared as she saw Heero has changed the same blank look in his eyes. Then he turned around and walked away. Fuyu eyes widen as she saw Heero walk away.___

_*** End of Flashback ***_

Heero clenched his fist tighter. 'She has every right to be angry with me. I just walked out on her and my son.' Heero thought. He looked at the picture one more time and put it back in the drawer. 

~*~ 

Fuyu sighed as she stared at the ground. She blinked trying to stop tears from spilling over. 'Don't cry now. You can't cry.' Fuyu said to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and Duo Maxwell stepped in along with Sonya. She had a very angry look on her face. She plopped down on the chair next to her handcuffed. 

"Do you know where the others are?" Heero asked as he stepped in the room. Duo shook his head no. 

"Probably after those other girls. Hey! Did you know that the image in the mirror is always reversed?" Duo said telling him about a new thing he just learned. Sonya snorted while Fuyu smirked. Heero shook his head muttering something about dumb braided bakas. 

"Ok this isn't funny! Put me down now! I don't like this!" someone shouted. Sonya and Mickey looked at each other. 

"Mickey." They both said. Then on que Trowa came walking in holding Mickey up by the straps of her overalls. Her feet kicked in the air and her hands where handcuffed behind her back. 

"Haha! Sure laugh at the small one! All right you had your fun Mr. Ever so talkative! Now put me down!" Mickey shouted. Fuyu and Sonya chuckled at the small girl. Trowa then plopped the blonde haired girl on another chair next to Sonya. 

"You have a wonderful way of bringing the girls back, Trowa." Duo teased. Trowa just gave Duo a small glare. Then the door opened again and in walked Quatre along with a very wet Alana. Half of her hair was showing her natural color while the there where some patches of brown from the hair dye. 

"I thought that thing last a full 24 hours." Sonya said. 

"It does unless you slip in a water tunnel and fall in a pool!" Alana snapped as she sat down on the chair. She to was hand cuffed to. She wasn't happy being in wet clothing. 

"Damn' it! Put me down now! Keep your fuckin hands off me! Let me go! Damn' it! Wufei I want a rematch now! You cheated!" Someone shouted very loudly. All four of the girls looked at each other. 

"Ryuu." They said. Then the door busted open. In came a very, very pissed off Ryuu who hands where handcuffed behind her back and in cam Wufei looking all beat up and angry to. He had a black eyes and his hair was coming out of its ponytail. He's clothes where all messed up. Ryuu shouted more curses. Both in Chinese's and English. 

"Damn' it women!" Wufei shouted as he handcuffed Ryuu to the chair. Her red eyes glared at him. Flames of anger burned in them. He leaned against the wall regaining his breath. Ryuu put up one hell of a fight all the way here. She yelled out curses both in Chinese's and English. 

"You've lost the fight didn't you?" Alana asked. Ryuu turned sharply at her glaring at the girl. 

"I did not lose!" Ryuu snapped. 

"Uh-huh! Sure you did. I guess that explains why you're here handcuffed to a damn chair yelling like an idiot." Alana said in a matter of a fact tone. Ryuu looked like she just pop a vain. 

"What about you! At least I didn't botch the mission by my hormones to flirt with a guy!" Ryuu shouted. Alana glared at her. 

"At least I don't act like I go through pms every fuckin day!" Alana shouted leaning towards Ryuu. Ryuu leaned forward to. 

"Is that so!" Ryuu shouted. 

"Yeah!" Alana snapped back. Then the two stuck out their tongues getting in the tongue wars. Mickey, Sonya and Fuyu sweat dropped while all five of the g-boys looked very confused. 

"I can stick mine out longer then you!" 

"Your on!" 

"Excuse me but-" Quatre started to say but was interrupted. 

"Butt out!" Alana and Ryuu shouted and they quickly went back to their 'little' fight. Quatre stepped back not wanting to interrupt again. 

"Sonya can you please. I'm getting a headache." Fuyu said with a heavy sigh. Mickey was leaning faraway from Alana as she could. She was practically sitting on the armrest. She didn't want to be near Alana to afraid she might accidentally get hurt in the fight. Sonya sighed. She took a deep breath for what she was about to do. 

"That is enough! Shut the hell up both of you!" Sonya shouted at the top of her of lungs. Ryuu and Alana jumped. It was very rare for Sonya to yell or swear. Sonya glared at the two girls. 

"Now behave!" Sonya said slowly but with a threatening tone in her voice. Both of the girl's gulp and sanked low in their chairs nodding their heads. 

"Finally. Okay well just give the 411. I'm Fuyu Ordorino I'm sort of the leader of the weird group. My origin is Japan. Like Mr. Oh so Perfect Soldier." Fuyu said. 

"Sonya Sewell, I'm from Britain." Sonya said quickly. 

"Mickey Callaway! I'm from America. I think." Mickey said with a smile then turned into a thinking pose when she said the last part. All four of the girls sighed. 

"Alana Burwell. I'm Austrian." Alana said. 

"Ryuu Hisakino, Chinese." Ryuu snapped. 

"There you go. Now you know us. No need for you introuduction. We know all about you. All we stole where just some files about your gundams. Ok?" Fuyu said quickly. The ex-gundam pilots stared at her and then the rest of the other girls. 

"Well you where going to ask does questions weren't you?" Fuyu asked. They all nodded. 

"Can we go now?" Mickey asked. 

~*~ 

The metal door closed with a loud slam and the keys clanked against the metal door as it was looked. All five of the girls stared as the jailer left to room. 

"You know what?" Mickey asked. 

"No I don't know. What?" Alana said. 

"I don't think there going to let us go." Mickey said. All four of the girls looked down at the little girls with evil glares in their eyes shaking their heads. Mickey just gave a big smile her eyes closed as she looked up at her friends. 

"I worry about her." Sonya said. All three of them nodded in agreement. Fuyu looked around seeing if there was someway out. Then she noticed the keys on the table not far from their cell. 

"Hey maybe if we grab the keys we can get out of here!" Fuyu said as she raced towards the door of the cell. 

"Wow great plan. Only one problem. How do we get the key genius?" Ryuu said sarcastically from the cot she was laying down on. Fuyu glared at her. Sonya looked around and saw a broom right next to their cell door. 

"These people are so stupid." Sonya said as she stretched her arm out between the bars and grabbed the broom. So moved the broom over to where the keys laid on the table. Sonya frowned as she stretched as far as she could on the cell door. The curved end of the broom gently bumped the keys. 

"Let me try." Ryuu said taking the broom out of Sonya's hands. She had longer arms then Sonya's so it was easier for her to each. The tip of the broom slowly slid through the key holder. Then ever so slowly she dragged the broom over the table with the keys dangling on the edge of the broom. Soon the keys where off the table. 

"Yes!" all four of the girls shouted. Then Ryuu slowly brought in the broom. She didn't want the keys to fall off. Then the keys fell off the broom still to far a away for either of them to reach. All of them groaned. 

"Now what?" Fuyu asked. Sonya shrugged. 

"I can get it!" Mickey piped as she walked over to the cell door. All four of them stared at Mickey and then bursted out laughing. 

"Sorry Mickey but I know you want reach the keys. Even Ryuu can't get them and she's the tallest on here!" Alana laughed. Mickey huffed and then easily squeezed through the cell bars. Mickey then walked over picked up the keys and unlocked the door. 

"Told you I could get them!" Mickey said with a big innocent smile. All four of the girls stopped laughing and stared at Mickey jaws hanging open. 

"You mean you could've just easily slipped through the bars and gotten the keys instead of leaving us trying to get the keys with a fucking broom!" Ryuu shouted. Mickey nodded with an even wider smile. Ryuu's face turned red then she jumped at Mickey but was stopped by Fuyu and Alana. Her arms stretched out at Mickey ready to strangle her. 

"Just one twist of the neck! That's all it'll take!" Ryuu shouted. Mickey giggled. 

"Ryuu calm down. We have to get out of here." Sonya said. Ryuu slowly took deep breaths. 

"Ok, I am calm." Ryuu hissed through her teeth. Then she opened her eyes and looked down at the petite girl still smile up at her. Ryuu walked past her glaring at her shaking her head. Mickey giggled and skipped down the hall. Sonya and Alana smiled as they walked down the hallway making their escape.   


* * *

  
[Part 4][1]   
[Back][2]

   [1]: girls04.html
   [2]: girls02.html



	4. Part 4

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Part 4

* * *

"So found anything yet?" Duo asked as he peeked over Heero's shoulder. He's been searching non-stop for two days after Sonya and those girls disappear. Ever since Heero had some kind of talk with Fuyu he's been acting differently. He hasn't been acting all grouchy and giving the glare at him for a while. It was starting to scare Duo.

"Found them." Heero said. They where staying at Holiday Inn. (A.N. Couldn't think of some other name for an inn. ^^;;) Heero grabbed his jacket and quickly left to tell the others followed by Duo. 

~*~

Fuyu yawned as she stumbled out of bed. She brushed her bangs out of her face. She walked out of the room stumbling towards the kitchen. She was still tired from running for 48 hours non-stop hoping to lose the ex-gundam pilots. Fuyu walked like a zombie stumbling slightly over the pizza box. It was harder to travel when you got one 2-year-old toddler. Fuyu was still too tired to notice people sitting on the couch as she passed the living room to get in the kitchen.

Fuyu opened the refrigerator door and took out a carton of orange juice. She opened the flap and started drinking. She usually drinks out of the carton when no one's looking. Sonya would have a fit if she finds out that Fuyu was drinking out of the carton and not out of a glass. Fuyu closed the refrigerator door still drinking. Then she felt someone was staring at her and was really close. She slowly opened her eyes and saw dark cobalt blue eyes glaring right at her. She stopped drinking her mouth full of orange juice. She stared wide-eyed at Heero.

"Fuyu," Heero said calmly. This was enough for Fuyu. She spit out her orange juice drenching Heero with the sticky fluid. Fuyu started coughing and went over the sink to couch. Heero growled and glared at a drop of the liquid that was about to drip off his bangs but was still hanging on.

"What the hell are you doing here? I didn't lose 48 hours of sleep just so you can appear right behind a refrigerator door and scaring the shit out of me making me spit orange juice all over you!" Fuyu shouted very quickly without stopping.

"I've spent two days looking for you and is that all you have to say?" Heero asked.

"No I don't! Get the hell out of here!" Fuyu shouted pointing the door. Heero didn't budge. Fuyu sighed.

"What's going on?" Alana asked as she stepped out of the door. Her hair wasn't braided and she wore her large sweater that was all the way down to her knees. She scratched her head as she walked blindly towards all the racket. Then she spotted the five gundam pilots. She gave them all a blank stare. Then she turned around and walked back to her room slamming the door behind her. 

"Someone isn't a morning person." Duo muttered. All of them nodded. Then they heard some shout followed by some cursing. The door slammed opened reviling a tired Ryuu. 

"Damn' it! Can't a girl get some sleep around here! Fuyu quit bitchin!" Ryuu shouted. Then Alana popped out of her room again this time with pants on. 

"Ryuu." Alana said. 

"What?" Ryuu snapped. She wasn't a morning person. Alana pointed to the four-gundam pilots sitting on the couch. Ryuu blushed and quickly closed the door with a slam. She was dressed in her underwear.

"Why can't Ryuu just close the door gently instead of slamming it?" Sonya muttered as she stifled a yawn. Her hair was down a bit past her shoulders and she was wearing light blue pajamas. Then she walked over towards the kitchen not noticing the four-gundam pilots on the couch.

"Don't mind her. She can't see that well without her glasses." Alana muttered as she to walked towards the kitchen brushing her fingers through her hair. All four of the gundam pilots walked over to the kitchen to see why everyone was going there. Sonya walked over and grabbed the orange juice carton that was on the counter and grabbed a glass pouring the juice in the glass. She slowly sipped the liquid.

"Sonya." Fuyu said glaring at Heero.

"What?" Sonya asked still tired and not noticing that Heero was in the room.

"Don't you see anything different?" Fuyu asked.

"Fuyu, its god knows what time it is in the morning. I've been awake for 48 hours with no rest trying to loose the pilots and I don't have my glasses with me right now. Do you expect me to see what's so different about this crappy old kitchen?" Sonya said with a hint of anger in her voice. She was also a non-morning person. 

Fuyu gently took hold of Sonya's shoulders and led her till she was standing in front of Heero. Sonya squinted a little as she drink her orange juice. Then her eyes got wide as her eyesight slowly got better. Then she spit out her mouthful of orange juice on Heero quickly running to the sink to cough up the rest of her drink. Fuyu giggled at Heero was drenched in orange juice again.

As that happened the four-gundam pilots along with Alana walked in. They all laughed. Even Trowa made a smirk. Then Ryuu walked in and saw Heero. She smirked.

"Snuck up on Fuyu behind the refrigerator door huh? You shouldn't do that when she's drinking out of the carton." Ryuu said as she pulled out a gallon of water jug. Fuyu's eyes widen as Sonya glared at Fuyu.

"Fuyu! How many times I told you to use a glass damn' it! You probably backwashed in it! Arrg!" Sonya shouted. Mickey walked in dressed in bunny pj's with a white fluffy bunny in her arms. Her hair wasn't up showing it reached all the way down past her shoulders when down. She looked at the group still tired. 

"Me go sleepy bye." Mickey muttered as she started to lean on something to her. It was Trowa she was leaning on. He looked quit alarmed looking down at the small girl leaning against him starting to fall asleep again. She smiled happily.

"Nice pillow." She murmured. Duo snickered as Quatre smiled.

"Well we know that Trowa makes a good pillow." Duo laughed. Trowa glared at Duo. Heero grabbed a paper towel and dried his face from the orange juice. 

"Okay what are you guys doing here anyways?" Alana asked glaring at the five boys.

"We all know that it wasn't so Fuyu could spit orange juice on Heero. So no saying it was to drench poor Heero twice." Ryuu said looking at Sonya and Fuyu. Heero glared at her.

"We want to know why you wanted files on us!" Wufei snapped. Ryuu glared at Wufei and he glared right back. Then before you know it the two got in a glaring contest. Everyone sweat dropped.

"This well take a while." Alana muttered. Mickey mumbled something in her and smiled and she snuggled her face in Trowa's chest. Trowa looked very alarmed not knowing whether or not to wake the girl.

"Take this!" Mickey murmured in her sleep. Then she took her thumb and stuck it in her mouth. Then there was a faint beeping sound. Sonya walked out of the kitchen to her room. Then soon walked back in.

"We have a mission. WF is about to attack the Sank Kingdom where Relena Peacecraft is about to make her speech in about 2 hours."Sonya said. All the girls nodded except for Mickey. She was still asleep and sucking on her thumb.

"Well some one has to wake up little Sleeping Beauty here." Fuyu said.

"I'll do it!" Ryuu piped breaking off her glare from Wufei's. Then she walked over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the bathtub. Filling it with cold water. As soon it was full enough Ryuu walked over and gently picked up Mickey careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. Then she walked over to the bathroom and dumped Mickey in the water filled tub and quickly ran out of the bathroom and to the kitchen acting like she did nothing wrong. 

"Yieeeee!!! Ryuu! You are in the deepest shit ever!!!" Mickey's voice shouted. All the girls shook their heads. While Sonya muttered, "You two." Then Mickey came running in the kitchen in soaked pajamas. She glared at Ryuu.

"I'm going to kill you!" Mickey shouted as she charged at the girl. Ryuu yawned as she held out her hand holding Mickey's head preventing her to go any farther. Mickey through her punches at Ryuu but none ever made it's hit. She was close but not close enough. 

"Enough! Mickey get dried and dressed. We've got a mission to carry out." Sonya snapped. Mickey pouted and walked to her room to get dressed.

"Well have to have this wonderful talk later. Right now. We have a mission." Fuyu said with a smile. Then all four of the girls went to there rooms to get dressed. Heero growled in frustration. He didn't spend two days looking for Fuyu just to say they'll talk later. He stomped after her. He opened to door to see Fuyu dressing a small boy about 2 years old. The toddler looked at Heero with wider dark blue eyes. They looked exactly like his eyes. He had dark chocolate brown hair all messed up.

"Momma." The boy said with a finger in his mouth. Fuyu glared at Heero.

"Do you mind?" Fuyu snapped. Heero quickly closed the door. Then in about five minutes Fuyu walked out fully dressed in her normal clothing carrying the small boy in her arms.

"Momma work?" the little boy asked with his finger still in his mouth.

"Yep. Mommy has to go to work for a bit. You're going to stay with Aunt Sonya for a couple of hours. Okay Odin?" Fuyu said. The little boy nodded.

"Hurry it up!" Fuyu shouted over her shoulders.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Fuyu asked the gundam pilots. Then all the other girls came out of their rooms. They all walked hastily to the car.

"You guys go and watch the Relena make her speech. I have a feeling WF isn't just going to just send mobile dolls after her." Fuyu said as she handed Sonya Odin. The little boys happily climbed in her arms.

"Aunt Soa." Odin said. He was just starting to learn how to talk. Sonya smiled.

"You guys go with them. They'll explain what's going on. Mickey come with me." Fuyu said. Then she and Mickey walked off to another car and drove off. All five of the boys climbed in the car. Alana was driving since Sonya had to hold Odin and no one dare let's Ryuu drive.

"What is going on?" Heero demanded.

"There is an organization calling themselves the WF or World Federation. They plan on making another war. We've been watching over them for a couple of months. They've been building mobile dolls like the ones from OZ and White Fang." Alana said she took a sharp turn to the left. She slowly pressed her foot farther down on the gas pedal speeding up.

"How did you find out about the WF?" Quatre asked.

"The J-man told us!" Ryuu said. All five of the boys stared blankly at here not having a clue who she was talking about. Ryuu sighed.

"Doc. J." Ryuu explained.

"He's still alive?" Heero asked.

"Yep and same goes for the other 4 creepy, mad scientists." Alana said. Soon she came to a sudden stop. They where at the Sank Kingdom. People where already walking in the building getting ready to here Relena's speech.

"All right. Sonya you stay back. Ryuu and I will go in and see if there are some WF's soldiers' in the building." Alana said.

"So your saying I have to sit down and listen to Miss. Peacecraft's boring speech's? Even poor Odin doesn't deserve to go through that torture!" Sonya said pointing to the little boy in her arms.

"Well you can't exactly fight with a two year old in your arms. Plus you're not much of the fighter Sonya." Ryuu said. Sonya glared at her. She was about to open her mouth to argue when Alana cut in.

"Argue later. We've got trouble." Alana said pointing to a group of soldiers. They where dressed up in OZ's old uniform and where sneaking in the building.

"Time for Operation Fun." Ryuu said. Both Alana and Ryuu looked at each other and smiled. Sonya sighed while Odin giggled.

* * *

[Part 5][1]

[Back][2]

   [1]: girls05.html
   [2]: girls03.html



	5. Part 5

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Part 5   


* * *

  
Ryuu silently watched the WF's soldiers hiding in the shadows. She looked down from the balcony and saw Sonya holding Odin trying to get a seat. She picked one at the far back end. All five of the gundam pilots where with her. Ryuu didn't like having Sonya off alone on a mission especially with Odin. Ryuu looked around and saw Alana not far from where she stood. Alana nodded towards her right where the assassinator was going to be. Ryuu nodded and slowly stalked a WF soldier. Then quickly grabbed his head breaking his neck with an easy twist. The body fell silently on the ground with a slight thump. Then she spotted him. He had his gun out and ready to shoot the pacifist queen. As much as Ryuu would love him to do his job and get rid of the annoying girls her mission was to make sure that Miss. Peacecraft stayed alive. Ryuu snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see the assassinator again only to find him gone. 

"Oh shit." Ryuu cursed as she quickly walked over to where he used to be. 'Where is he? I have to find him quick or else he'll kill Relena Peacecraft and it'll be all my fault if she dies!' Ryuu yelled in her mind. 

"Oh well. Never liked that chick anyways." Ryuu said with a shrug. She looked back and forth trying to find any signs of the assassinator. Better get rid of the guy before he hurt someone else though. Ryuu paused. She felt someone was coming behind her. 'Got him.' 

Ryuu turned around quickly with her fist out ready to punch the guy dead out. Before her fist could hit it's a hand stopped it. Ryuu eyes widen no one has ever been able to stop her attacks. Then she saw Wufei. 'Well that explains it all. The devil.' Ryuu thought. 

"What are you doing here?" Ryuu demanded pulling her hand out of Wufei's grasps. 

"I came to see what was taking you so long." Wufei said. 

"You're supposed to be with the others watching over Sonya." Ryuu hissed. 

"That weak women is being watched by the others." Wufei snorted. Ryuu glared at him. 

"Think before you speak smart ass." Ryuu said. Wufei ignored her comment. 

"Ryuu did you get him?" Alana asked as she walked up to them. 

"Does it look like it?" Ryuu asked with a smart-ass tone in her voice. 

"Well excuse me. I thought you hid the body or something." Alana said her emerald green eyes flashed with anger. 

"Well guess what? I didn't cause I didn't kill him yet!" Ryuu hissed as anger flared in her ruby red eyes. Then the two got in another tongue war. 

"I can stick mine out longer then you!" 

"Your on!" Wufei sweat dropped. 

"You know this isn't-" Wufei began. 

"Butt out!" Alana and Ryuu yelled at Wufei. He took a step back. Wufei knew better then to get in the middle of a catfight. He'd seen Ryuu and Merian do it years ago and learned to be safe is to keep a good distance away. 

~*~ 

Mickey looked behind from here hiding spot behind a pile of boxes. She saw Alana and Ryuu getting into another one of their tongue wars. She also saw Wufei there making to hint of stopping them. 'Great time to have a fight.' Mickey thought sarcastically. She pulled up one of the leggings of her pants and pulled out part of a gun that was strapped on her leg. Then she started to pull out more gun parts hidden in her cloths. She put it together taking her time. Soon in about five minutes she had her gun ready. It was big. (A.N. I don't know much about guns. I know that they can get big though! ^^;;) About half her size. 

Mickey shifted and gun and pointed it at her target. She smiled as she locked on target. Then she pulled the trigger. 

Alana and Ryuu stopped fighting when something just went pass them really fast and were really close to their faces. Wufei frowned when he felt something whiz right near his ear. Then came a muffle cry a then a **thud** All three of them looked down and saw a body on the floor and blood poring out a wound. It was the assassinator and he was dead. 

"Hey I found!" Ryuu exclaimed. 

"Thank you Sherlock Homes." Alana muttered under her breath. Ryuu looked around to see who killed the WF soldier. She saw Mickey across the room. The small girl gave a thumb up and quickly ran off to meet Fuyu again. 

"So what do we do with the body?" Wufei asked. Ryuu and Alana smiled. Wufei took a step back. He didn't like that smile. Merian always gave that smile when she had something up her sleeve. The two girls looked down the balcony and saw everyone sited and Miss. Relena already starting her speech. 

"You know they better get out of here while they still can." Ryuu said with a hint of tease in her voice. Her ruby colored eyes gleamed with mischief. 

"Your right. They all might get hurt when WF's mobile suits get here." Alana said. She to had the mischief gleam in her emerald colored eyes. Wufei did not like this at all. The two girls picked up the dead body and pulled it over the edge of the balcony rail. The looked down making sure they got their mark. 

"What are you doing onna!" Wufei demanded. Ryuu looked over her shoulder and gave an evil grin. 

"Doing what we do best." Ryuu said. 

"And what's that?" Wufei asked with a deadly tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. This time Alana looked over her shoulder. She also had that evil grin on her face. 

"Having fun." Alana said. Then they both pushed the body over the railing. Wufei eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw the two girls pushed the body of the railing. He ran next to them and watched as the body fell. It then fell on top of the table where Miss. Relena was sitting at and making her speech. He saw her face turned into a shocked and horrified expression. Alana and Ryuu snickered. 

"You have the sickest sense of humor." Wufei said. 

"Thank you!" The two girls piped. 

~*~ 

Sonya sighed. This was so boring! She glanced at Odin to see how he was holding up. He's been really good so far about keeping quiet. He was sitting on the chair next to her. He's small legs dangling over the chair. He was playing with the end of Duo's braid. Much to Duo's displeasment. Duo was keeping a close eye on Odin making sure he didn't do anything to damage his hair. 

Sonya chuckled when Odin stuck his nose in the bushy end of Duo's braid then he sneezed. The little toddler scrunched his nose like a rabbit and continued playing with the long robe of hair. Which was hitting Heero on the top of the head with the tip of Duo's braid. Eariler it was Wufei but got up and left since her couldn't stand it. Odin stood on the and gently banged the end of Duo's braid on Heero's head. Heero glared at Duo while he gave a sheepish smile. Sonya smiled even grew wider. 'Fuyu would love this' Odin giggled as Heero gave him a glare trying to make him stop but wasn't working. Then came a loud band and a bunch of people yelling in surprise. Sonya looked to see what was wrong. 

Her eyes widen as she saw a dead WF's body just went plop right on the desk where Miss. Relena was making her speech. Everybody started to get up screaming and running out of the room. Except for the 4-gundam pilots, Sonya and Odin. Odin stared with wide eyes as people pushed and shoved to get out of the room. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" Duo asked. Sonya looked up and saw Alana and Ryuu giggling like idiots. Wufei was with them to. He had a hand over his face shaking his head. Sonya glared at the two girls. Soon they caught her eyes and their smiles soon disappeared when Sonya was giving them the glare. 

~*~ 

"Uh oh." Ryuu said. 

"I think where in trouble." Alana said shifting from one foot to the other. She didn't like that glare Sonya was giving them. Sure she was far away but that glare could be seen easily over a distance. Ryuu nodded.   


* * *

  
[Part 6][1]   
[Back][2]

   [1]: girls06.html
   [2]: girls04.html



	6. Part 6

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

  
Part 6

* * *

Sonya frowned at the two girls. She'll deal with them later. She looked and saw the head of the royal guards, Miss. Noin, (A.N. Sorry but I can't spell her first name.) leading Relena to safety. Then the building rumbled knocking Sonya off her feet. Odin lost his balance and was about to fall but Heero grabbed him. The little toddler looked around all scared. 

"Momma?" he asked timidly. Duo bent down and helped Sonya up. Sonya thanked him and Heero handed Odin back to Sonya. 

"What's going on?" Quatre asked. 

"I think WF's mobile suits are here already." Sonya said. Then she saw some of the soldiers jumping out of their hiding places attacking. 

"Duo you help Sonya get out of here safely. Well handle the soldiers." Heero ordered as he pulled out his gun from god knows where. 

"What about the mobile suits? How are we going to defeat those?" Duo asked. 

"Don't worry about that. Fuyu and Mickey have that covered." Sonya said with a smirk. 

"Momma." Odin said when he heard his mother's name. Then the building shook again. The windows shattered spraying glass all over the place. Sonya quickly turned to protect Odin from the glass. 

"How?" Trowa asked. 

"You'll see soon enough." Sonya said. Then she and Duo quickly ran out to get to safety with Odin in Sonya's arms. Then came a scream and a WF soldier fell right in front of them, dead. 

"Sorry! Didn't think the body would fly that far!" Ryuu's voice shouted from the balcony. 

"Of course not! You don't even think cause you don't have a brain!" Alana's voice shouted. 

"At least I don't find pleasure changing my sex gender!" Ryuu's voice shouted. 

"Damn' it onna's bitch later!" Wufei's voice shouted at them. All three of the gundam pilots sighed. 

"Out of all of them I think those two are the ones that make me worried the most." Quatre muttered. Trowa and Heero nodded in agreement. 

~*~ 

Sonya and Duo walked as fast as they could out of the building. Duo had his gun out and ready to fire. Odin clutched to Sonya's shirt afraid. Luckily they haven't run into any soldiers. 

"Halt!" cried a WF soldier. Tell now that is. The soldier started firing at them. Duo fired his gun while running. Then Sonya and Duo finally found the exit. 

Duo eyes widen as he saw the mobile suits. They looked exactly like OZ's models except with a bit of White Fang's mobile suits kind mixed in it. Fighting them where two mobile suits that looked like gundams. One looked just like Epyon. Duo took a second look. It was Epyon! Except for it looked different. In color that is. It used to be a dark red and black color now it was dark blue and black. The second mobile was a bit slimmer. It was gold, and silver. It had large angel like wings and in it's had was a beam glaive. 

"That's why you don't have to worry about the mobile suits." Sonya said. 

"Momma!" Odin piped with a smile. He pointed to the gold and silver gundam. 

"Yep. There's Momma. You'll see Momma soon." Sonya said as she shifted Odin to the other side of her so he was settled on her hip. 

"Can you find somewhere safe now?" Duo asked. Sonya nodded. 

"Yes. Go ahead and meet the others. I'll be fine." Sonya said. Duo nodded and turned to run. Sonya stood there for a moment and turned to run the other way. Then a mobile suit attacked close to her but ended up hitting the building. This knocked Sonya off her feet. Part of the building started to fall down towards her. Sonya gasped as she turned around protecting Odin. Then she felt some wrap their arms around her. 

Duo looked behind him to check to make sure Sonya was ok. He's eyes widen as he saw part of the building starting to fall towards her and Odin. Before he knew it Duo wrapped his arms shielding her. Then a saw a dark shadow heading down towards them. Duo clenched his eyes waiting for the impact but felt nothing. He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw a hand over them. A very big hand. 

"Are you guys all right?" Fuyu's asked from the gold and silver mobile suit. 

"Yes. Thanks Fuyu!" Sonya yelled. 

"How's Odin?" Fuyu asked with concern. Sonya looked down at the toddler and found him a little pale but everything was ok. Sonya quickly ran her hands over Odin's arms and legs checking for any broken bones. She found everything was all right. 

"He's fine. Just a little shaken up." Sonya said. Duo heard Fuyu sigh in relief over the intercom. 

"Hey I got rid of the rest of the mobile dolls." Mickey's voice said as she landed Eypon. 

"We better go check on the others." Duo said as he helps Sonya up from the ground. Fuyu maneuvered the gundam moving some of the big rocks out of the way. Then she opened and hatch and jumped out from the cockpit. She quickly ran over to Sonya and grabbed her son out of her arms and started fussing over him like a mother hen. Mickey slipped up to them with a smile on her face like always. 

"Aww my baby! Are you ok? My poor baby!" Fuyu cried as she showered kisses over her son's face. Odin batted his little hands on Fuyu's face trying to stop her kisses. He made an ewe face. 

"Cooies!" he said. Everyone laughed. He tried to coodies. 

"Are you saying your mother has coodies young man?" Fuyu asked with a teasing tone in her voice. Odin nodded. Fuyu glared at Duo demanding an answer. 

"Hey I haven't been teaching him that!" Duo said. 

"Let's go check on the others." Sonya laughed. Once they entered the main room where they saw it half destroyed. Mostly it looked like Ryuu's room as Mickey said. In the middle of the messed up room was Alana and Ryuu arguing like always. 

"Don't those two ever stop?" Fuyu asked as she stepped over a dead body. 

"The day those two get along is the day all hell shall break loose." Sonya muttered. They stood next to Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei who where watching the two girls argue. 

"Do they ever give it a break?" Wufei asked. 

"Like Sonya just said. They day they get along is the day all hell shall break loose." Mickey said chanting what Sonya said. 

"It'll be the day I end up in the hospital with a heart attack." Fuyu muttered watching the two. Odin giggled at hearing the group talk about his Aunt Ala and Aunt Yuu. That's what he calls them. (A.N. He's still learning to speak! So give him a break peepz!) 

"Well you two shut up!" Wufei shouted. Alana and Ryuu stopped and glared at him. 

"Hey! You said we can bitch later and it's now later! So BUTT OUT!" They both shouted together and then went back to where they where. Everyone except the two girls sighed with a sweat drop on their heads. Odin just giggled.   


* * *

Part 7  
[Back][1]

   [1]: girls05.html



	7. Part 7

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Part 7

* * *

**A.N**: Ok here's one warning for this part and the rest of the story. Well there may be more warnings but I can't think of all of them right now. So here are the ones I can think of.1.) Relena bashing. **Ducks as sharp pointy things are thrown at her** I'm sorry but I can't help it! I don't like Relena. . ! She annoys me too much. So Relena bashing. Hee,hee. I love being an evil chibi. Any more warnings I need to warn you about? None that I can think have except more craziness. ^.^ I'm writing this after having a bunch of chocolate, every sugar product in my home and caffeine. So be afraid. Very afraid. Plus after my friends nagging if I was done with the next part of this story after reading it. Yes you know who you are! 

* * *

"Heeeeeeerrrrrrrooooo!!!!!!!" a banshee like voice screamed. Everyone winced. Odin whined. 

"Damn. That was more annoying then Ryuu's snoring." Alana muttered. Ryuu turned sharply at her. 

"Oh no. It's Relena." Duo muttered. 

"Quick let's get out of here!" Fuyu said. 

"You guys that'll be rude." Quatre said. 

"Trust me Quatre. This is a battle for survival. For that freak to survive a wrath of being bitched slapped." Alana said as she started to push Quatre to get going. This startled Quatre. 

"Oh Heero! You finally came!" Relena shouted as she jumped on Heero. He quickly pushed her off. She merely clutched onto his arm. Heero rolled his eyes. All five of the girls shook their heads sadly at the sight in front of them. 

"Poor guy." Sonya muttered. 

"Hopefully he doesn't go deaf soon." Mickey murmured. 

"The bravest guy I ever know to stand her." Alana said. 

"Why doesn't he ever shoot her?" Ryuu whispered. 

"Scary lady." Odin said with a finger in his mouth. Fuyu laughed. 

"Yes, scary lady. Odin, if you ever come across a women like that who just doesn't get the hint that you don't like her just shot her. Or else you'll regret it." Fuyu said. 

"Great advice to give the kid, Fuyu." Sonya muttered. Fuyu smiled. 

"Momma always knows best! Right?" Fuyu asked Odin. Odin nodded with a smile on his face. 

"You know what guys I think even Heero doesn't deserve this treatment." Alana said. Fuyu thought for a moment. 

"All right. Just this once." Fuyu said. 

"Hey guys! Want to help us put our mobile suits away?" Ryuu shouted. All four of the boys quickly nodded and ran over to them. Anything to get away from Relena. Relena however looked startled. 

"What are you doing with mobile suits? All of them should've been destroyed a year ago! Peace can not be achieved…" Relena soon got into her big not to mention _boring _talk about peace. 

"Well you guess what lady not everyone listens to your crap on how to achieve peace. As if you didn't notice this place was attack by WF aka World Federation. Who, like all bad guys want to take over the earth and colonies." Fuyu said. Relena stood there with her mouth opened. No one has ever interrupted her speech about peace and called it crap. 

"You know if you keep standing there like that your mouth will catch flies." Mickey said pointing at Relena. 

"How could this of happened? The Preventer's should've find out long ago!" Relena said. 

"Well they didn't. So where going to destroy them. Got a problem with that?" Alana asked. 

"War doesn't bring peace! Peace must be achieved without any battle!" Relena yelled. 

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Miss. Relena but man has been fighting every since they walked out of the premarital ooze. So you think all the fighting will just be able to stop like that in a snap? No. Humans have been fighting for over millions of years and cannot stop. Sure the wars stop but the battle doesn't. We are all fighting every single day in out lives. Fighting to breath and to live. We all have a different version of peace. Your involves a clear blue sky and a rainbow. Some however could be a day with the ones they love or doing what they love most. So no matter what battles will never end but peace is still all around." Sonya said as she cleaned her classes. 

Relena stood their mouth still hanging open at what Sonya just said. "That can't be true! All battle must stop now!" Relena shouted. Sonya growled in frustration. All the girls took a step back. They knew what was going to happen next. 

"Didn't what I just said get through the thick skull of yours? Apparently not since your still saying all battle must cece. Ok listen girly.The wars may end but the battle won't! Get it? How much of an idiot do you have to be to not understand what I just said? I bet even Duo got what I just said. Duo!" Sonya quickly snapped. She turned sharply and looked at Duo. Duo quickly nodded in agreement not daring to open his mouth. "Get it? And another thing. Heero doesn't like you! Never has! Those this gets through the thick head of yours?" Sonya asked as she knocked on Relena's head. 

Everyone laughed. Even Heero had a smirk. Relena stood their shock. 

"He was in a relationship with Fuyu! They have a kid! Ok? Get it! So quit your damn banshee call!" Sonya snapped and huffed. 

"Come on. Lets go put away the mobile suits and get some ice cream." Sonya said and stomped off. Relena stood there like an idiot. (A.N. so what else is new? ^. ^ Sorry couldn't help myself.) 

"Hallelujah!" Ryuu said. 

"And amen." Mickey said with a huff. Then all the girls quickly walked off to put away the mobile suits. Leaving the poor gundam pilots with Relena. 

"Oh Heero! Did you hear the way she treated me! A princess!" Relena whined bursting into tears as she clung to Heero. Heero tried to shake her off to go after the girls but was failing. 

~*~ 

All five of the girls laughed in a small ice cream shop. They each either had a bowl of ice cream of a cone. 

"That was a good one Sonya. Did you see the look on her face?" Fuyu laughed and burst into a fit of giggles. 

"The look on her face was priceless!" Ryuu laughed as she banged the table with her fist and started laughing. Mickey couldn't speak cause she was laughing so hard. She actually had tears running down her face. Alana had her head down on the table with her arms wrapped around it supporting her head. They could tell she was laughing. 

"I don't know what came over me. She just all of a sudden got on my nerves." Sonya said. She took a bite of her ice cream chuckling. Fuyu laughed as she bounced Odin who was sitting on her lap holding a cone of vanilla ice cream. His mouth was all sticky from the ice cream but was having a good time. 

"Let Momma have a bite?" Fuyu asked looked down at Odin. He nodded and held up his cone to his mother. Fuyu licked some of the ice cream and looked at Alana.

"Hey Alana if your still alive you might want to eat your ice cream now before it melts." Fuyu said. Alana didn't answer her. 

"I'll have it!" Ryuu said as she mad a grab for the bowl of chocolate mint ice cream. Alana's hand quickly snapped out and slammed Ryuu's hand on the table preventing it from making a grab for her ice cream. 

"Take it, die." Alana's voice said. She looked up. Her face was red from laughing so hard. All five of the girls looked at each other and bursted out laughing again. 

"Man! I wish I had a camera. The look on her face!" Fuyu laughed. Alana sat up straight and coughed and tightens her throat. 

"Oh Heero! You must listen to my speech about peace! Heero!" Alana mimicked using Relena's voice. All of the girls laughed even harder.

"God I wonder how the guy puts up with her." Sonya said. 

"He must have real strong ears since he hasn't gone deaf yet from all her yelling in his ear." Mickey said. 

"No guys deserve that torture. Even Merian and I didn't put Wufei through that torture when we where growing up." Ryuu said. 

"No. You basically put rats or snakes in his bed and had fun changing his hair color in the night." Alana said. Ryuu smiled. 

"Yeah that was the life. Oh wait! I have pictures!" Ryuu said! Then she pulled out a crumpled up picture. 

"Take a look at this ladies!" Ryuu said as she showed her friends the picture. All four of the girls plus Odin stared blinking at the picture and then started laughing like crazy again. 

~*~ 

"Damn Yuy! How the hell does she find you! Does the onna have a tracking device on you?" Wufei demanded as all the gundam pilots took a turn around a corner. 

"No. I looked." Heero said. 

"Would you shut up and keep on running! We have to lose her!" Duo shouted. 

"Oh Heeero! Wait for me!" Relena's voice shouted. 

"Make it stop!" Quatre whined.

"God help us." Trowa muttered.

"Hey look!" Duo shouted pointing at something. They all stopped and saw the five girls in a ice cream shop laughing. 

"Do you think they can hide us?" Quatre asked. 

"I don't care! As long as we lose the stupid onna!" Wufei shouted. With that all five of the gundam pilots ran into the ice cream parlor. 

"Please help us!" Duo begged as he slid over to the table where they where sitting at. All five girls and Odin stopped laughing and stared at them surprised. Then they saw Wufei and started bursting out laughing. 

"What's so funny onna's!" Wufei demanded. Ryuu held up the photograph not able to talk. Wufei grabbed the picture and looked to see what it was. He turned very pale at what he saw. All four of the other gundam pilots looked to see what it was. Duo started laughing. Quatre held his hand over his mouth trying to hold back from laughing and Heero and Trowa where trying to hide their smiles but weren't doing to good of a job. Wufei on the other hand looked like he was going to pop a vain. 

It was a picture of Wufei around 13 or 12. He's face was all covered with globs of make up. He's lips where a ruby red color but had so much that they looked like clown lips. His eyebrows where drawn really, really, really thick and his checks had so much blush on them that there where two solid pink circles on each of his checks. His hair was the worst of all. It was tied a lovely shade of bright neon pink. Wufei had a big frown on his face and was tied down to a chair. A girl was standing next to him ad was laughing. She had black hair tied in pigtails and looked about the same age. 

"What the hell are you doing with this picture! I thought I told you to throw it away!" Wufei shouted full of rage. He glared at Ryuu who was still laughing. 

"You did but you think I'd actually listen?" Ryuu laughed. 

"Heero!" Relena's voice shattered through the air. She was very, very, close. By now all the boys where in panic. All the girls looked at each other in a thinking look. 

"Should we help them?" Alana asked. 

"I don't know. I kind of like the feeling of making them suffer." Sonya said. 

"More fun!" Mickey piped. 

"Huddle!" Fuyu ordered. Then the five girls plus Odin got in a group huddle around the table whispering. Then they all broke up. 

"Ok well hide you." Fuyu said. All the gundam pilots sighed in relief. 

~*~ 

"Heero! Where are you?" Are you here?" Relena asked as she stepped into the ice cream parlor. She didn't see him but she saw the five girls that were with them. Then she saw the one with aqua green hair. The one who insulted her. Relena humped and stomped over to them They where calmly eating their ice cream. 

"Ok where is he?" Relena demanded. Fuyu looked at her calmly. 

"Who?" she asked innocently. 

"You know who!" Relena shrieked. Fuyu visible winced. 

"You know you don't always have to make your banshee call to get noticed. You only have to do it after your boring speeches to wake up everyone so it tells them it's time to go home and clean out their ears from your stupid gibberish." Sonya said as she took a bite from her ice cream. All four of the girls giggled. Relena looked like she was going to pop another vain. They she heard another giggling. Then was a loud thump. She looked and saw the little boy, Odin giggling. He looked exactly like Heero. 

"Scary lady momma." Odin said. Fuyu smiled. 

"Yes. Scary lady." Fuyu said. 

"Is that…Heero's brother?" Relenaasked. 

"No." Fuyu said quickly as she started to whip ice cream from Odin'smouth. 

"You know what Sonya. I don't think she listened to your little rant about her obsession with Heero not being available." Ryuu said. Fuyu gave a quick glare at the red haired girl. Relena thought for a moment then remembered. '_He was in a relationship with Fuyu! They have a kid!' _Her eyes widen and stared at the ebony haired girl. 

"You mean! You take your son on your missions! He could've been hurt during the attack!" Relena cried. Fuyu glared at her. 

"I only take him on the ones I know are safe enough. I have complete trust in my comrades and I know they'll help me look out for Odin when I'm piloting Tenshi." Fuyu said. 

"What are you doing with a child! Your only 17!" Relena demanded. Fuyu gave a low growl in frustration. 

"Well I was going into war. I was only 14 working with Heero. We both thought 'Hey why not? We could end up dead the next day so lets toss our virginity's out the window!' You got a problem with that?" Fuyu asked glaring at her. Relena glared back. 

"Is Odin Heero's real name?" Relena asked. Fuyu clenched the spoon. 

"What is it? Ask question day? Geez. Why should I tell you? I made a promise with Heero not to reveal things about the past he didn't want to remember. What if I liked the name Odin?" Fuyu demanded glaring at her. Relena frowned. 

"Well excuse me! I thought Odin was named after his father!" Relena snapped. Fuyu's gripped on the spoon tightened for quickly that it snapped in two. Alana gave a low whistle and slowly scooted farther back on her chair. Ryuu and Sonya did the same while Mickey slide under the table her eyes picked over the edge. 

"Don't you dare call him Odin. Only the ones he really knows call him Odin. If you must call him his real name is Yuki Odorino. Get it? Now go! As you can see Heero isn't here." Fuyu hissed. Relena glared at Fuyu for a couple more seconds and then left without another word.

"Talk about close one." Alana muttered. Ryuu and Sonya nodded. Mickey hopped back into her chair. Ryuu sighed and kicked her kegs out.

"Ow! Damn' it onna! Watch it!" Wufei's voice snapped. Ryuu smiled.

"Oops. Sorry. Forgot you where down their." She said innocently and looked down under the table. All five of the gundam pilots where scrunched under the small table and all their limbs where tangled amongst each other. Wufei just got kicked in the butt. He glared at the Chinese girl. Ryuu flashed a grin


	8. Part 8

Girls Just Want to Have Fun 

Part 8 

~*~ 

" All right we saved you from the evil queen of terror so well you leave us alone now?" Fuyu asked as she walked out of the ice cream parlor. 

"As soon as you tell us all we need to know about WF then we'll leave you alone." Heero said. 

"Why should I tell you?" Fuyu asked not looking back. She shifted Odin to the other side of her shoulder. 

"So we can figure out how to stop them!" Heero snapped. 

"Ha!" Fuyu cried. 

"Fuyu! Che! Don't do this to me! You know how much I hate this!" Heero cried. He quickly walked over to Fuyu and the two yelled at each other. 

"Don't you know better then to swear in front of a child? Especially a two year old!" Fuyu snapped. 

"Oh come on Fuyu! The kid is two years old! I don't think he'll know what Che means!" Heero snapped. 

"He may be two years old but he knows more of his native language then he does in American!" Fuyu hissed. Then the two yelled at each other in Japanese. 

"Whoa. Not even Relena can get Heero to yell like that." Duo commented totally amazed as he watched to two yelling at each other. 

"Yep. Fuyu can drive it out of anyone. It's a gift." Mickey said. 

"A gift for her a curse for us." Trowa muttered. 

"Hey!" Mickey cried. Duo snickered while the others laughed except Trowa and Wufei. They just merely shook their heads. 

"Baka!" 

"Onna!" yelled Heero and Fuyu. Then the two got into a glaring contest. 

"Uh, guys I hope you know your acting worse then Ryuu and Alana." Sonya said. 

"Hey!" the two girls cried. Fuyu and Heero humphed and turned their backs to each other. 

"I don't see why she can just give the information to Heero." Quatre said. 

"Because you guys already had all the fun not once but twice! First against OZ and second against the Barton Foundation! You know your guys can't have all the   
fun! Us girls want to have fun to!" Alana yelled. Quatre fumbled. 

"Sorry." He murmured. 

"You consider what we went through fun?" Duo asked. All four of the girls gave him blank stares and nodded dumbly. 

~*~ 

All five girls plus a two year old sighed. They sat on the couch in the living room apartment they where staying in. 

"What do you want to do?" Fuyu asked Sonya. 

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Sonya asked Alana. Alana shrugged. 

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Alana asked to Ryuu. 

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Ryuu asked to Mickey. Mickey thought for a moment. 

"I want to eat the worlds largest ball of cookie dough!" Mickey piped and smiled. All four girls stared at the sandy haired girl shaking their heads. 

"I wonder how many times she was dropped on the head when she was a child." Sonya muttered. 

"We all do." Fuyu said. Alana, Ryuu and Odin nodded. Alana rolled her eyes. She saw something at the corner. It was the telephone. Alana smirked and then her   
smirked grew into a big smile. All fours girls saw this. 

"I don't like that smile." Mickey said. 

"Something is going on in her head." Ryuu said. 

"That's a first." Sonay said. 

"Oh dear god help us all." Fuyu said. 

"Uh oh!" Odin said. Alana turned and looked at them. She nodded her heads towards the phone. All the girls looked at the phone then at each other. Every single   
one of them grew a big smirk on their face. 

"Prank phone calls!" they all cried. 

"Prank, prank!" Odin said as he clapped his hands. Alana went over and grabbed the phone putting it in the middle of a table. The other girls mince Sonya grabbed   
chairs. Sonya ran off to grab her laptop. Sonya hooked her laptop to the telephone and started typing. 

"What are you doing with that?" Ryuu asked. 

"This will be able to stop the callers from being able to trace our phone number to where were at. First rule of phone calling is always make sure you don't leave   
any evidence to where you live." Sonya said not looking up. 

"Oh course you wouldn't know that!" Alana said with a smirk. Ryuu glared at her and bonked her on the head. 

"Ow!" 

"Ok who should we call first?" Sonya asked. 

"Oh I know!" Fuyu cried. Fuyu whispered in Alana's ear. Alana smiled and nodded. Fuyu turned the phone to speaker and dialed a number. After a few rings   
someone picked up the phone. 

"Hello, Grand Daddy's pizza. May I take your order please." Said an annoying voice. 

"Uh yes. I want 50 anchovies pizzas with extra stinky cheese." Alana said mimicking Heero's voice. All the girls covered their mouths stifling their giggles. 

"Ok 50 anchovies pizzas. That'll come to a total of $105.99 please. May I have your name and address please?" the pizza man replied. 

"Yes my name is Heero Yuy and deliver the pizza to the Preventer's Headquarters. I'll pay you there." Alana said. 

"Ok. Your order will be there in a couple of hours." The pizza man said. 

"No problem." Alana said and then she hung up. All four of the girls started cracking up. 

"Oh god I wish I could see his face when he sees all that pizza!" Fuyu cried. 

"Thank you, thank you!" Alana said as she bowed. 

"All right who's our next victim?" Fuyu asked. 

"Oh! This one is a classic. It's one that Merian and I always did." Ryuu said. 

"Why do I have a feeling it involves torturing Wufei?" Mickey asked. 

"Cause he was the only good one that we could pick on. All right now quiet." Ryuu said as she dialed the number on the speakerphone. Everyone stopped talking   
and waited for someone to pick up the phone. 

"Hello?" Wufei's voice said on the other line. 

"Hello sexy." Ryuu said trying to act all sexy and everything. 

"How is this?" Wufei demanded. All the girls mince Ryuu giggled. 

"Don't you remember me? It's Ivanna." Ryuu said. 

"Ivanna?" Wufei asked. 

"Yes, Ivanna Humpalot." Ryuu said. Mickey giggled out loud but Alana and Sonya quickly smacked their hands over the girl's mouth stifling her laughter. They two   
where also trying hard to keep from laughing out loud. Fuyu was on the floor crying and holding her stomach from laughing so hard. 

"Ivanna Humpalot?" Wufei said confused. 

"Oh yes. I know you do!" Ryuu said. A couple seconds later, "Anata! Damn you women! Quit calling me! Ahh!" Wufei's voice cried. Then the he hung up.   
Everyone fell out of their chairs laughing except Odin. He didn't really understand the joke but was laughing after watching his mommy and aunts fall on the ground. 

"Oh dear god! I can't wait to learn more about what you and Merian did to Wufei! I actually feel sorry for him!" Alana cried. 

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Ryuu gasped between breath. She rolled over laughing. 

Soon over the next couple of hours the girls made more prank phone calls. Some where funny as hell when the person got the joke and some not so funny when the   
person didn't. Soon they finally decided to call it quits for the day. 

Fuyu plopped down on the couch looking down at Odin who was playing with his blocks. 

"That was fun." Sonya commented. Everyone nodded. Then there was a loud stomping noise outside their door. Then the door bursted open and in stepped five   
angry gundam pilots. Even Quatre looked pissed. 

"What happen to you?" Ryuu asked as she looked at Wufei. He had tissues stuffed up his nose trying to stop a bloody nose. 

"Some person named Ivanna Humpalot called me again after fours years ago." Wufei said glaring at the red head. Mickey snorted and fell off the couch giggling. All   
the other girls where trying really hard to contain their laughter. Ryuu just smiled innocently at Wufei. 

"Wow really? Gee, Wufei. I knew you where a horny little bastard." Ryuu said. All the girls started laughing at once not able to hold down their laughter. Wufei   
yelled ranting something about justice and stupid red heads. Ryuu just smirked. Wufei stuffed more tissues up his nose trying to hold down the blood from pouring   
out his nose. He pointed at Ryuu. 

"You! You!" he kept shouting pointing his finger at the girl. Ryuu gave him a confused look. 

"Me? What about me?" Ryuu asked. 

"Your! Your!" Wufei kept shouting. 

"Wufei you know your going to have to say more then that." Ryuu said calmly. 

"Ivanna Humpalot!" Wufei shouted. All the girls started laughing again. Duo smirked. 

"Yes Wufei I know you do but some of us aren't like that." Ryuu said with a big smile. Wufei looked like he was going to pop a vain. 

"I can understand Wufei being here but what about you four?" Alana asked. 

"Somehow I got a large shipment of chicken's shipped towards my house." Quatre said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Alana snorted trying to hold her   
laughter down. 

"I also got every single Barbie doll there is delivered to my office." Trowa said. Mickey fell off the couch again giggling. 

"I ended up with every volume of Dr. McGoogle's guide to finding out whether or not if you're a guy or girl in your past life." Duo said. Sonya hid her face behind   
her hand smirking. 

"I ended up with 50 anchovies pizza's delivered to my office." Heero said coldly as he crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Fuyu. The ebony hair girl smirked   
as she picked up Odin. 

"Oh look at the time. It's time for his nap!" Fuyu said and quickly left the room. 

"I'll help you!" Mickey cried. 

"Wait for us!" Sonya and Ryuu shouted and quickly followed the two. 

"Me to! I need a nap to!" Alana said. All five boys sighed. 

"Those girls…" Trowa muttered. 

"Why us?" Duo asked. 

"It's official. Where now in hell." Quatre said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

~*~ 

Hee, hee. So how was that? I came up with this idea on my way to school. Plus I got the Ivanna Humpalot idea from Austin Powers the Spy who Shagged Me.   
Love that movie. ::giggles:: Anata means you, baka idiot and onna women. As we all know thanks to Wufei. ^.^ Oh and Che mans damn. I think. Well the people in   
Sailor Moon always say 'Che' when they say damn it or something like that! I don't know. Would anyone like to correct me? Nicely though? Pretty please? Please   
send me feed back? Pretty please? Even if they are flames. See if you can hurt the ice queen like me! Ha! Well send them to me at: chibi_hoku@gundamwing.net 


	9. Part 9

Girls Just Want to Have Fun 

Part 9

**A.N**. You gotta feel sorry for them you know. ::smiles innocently::

~******~

Soon after 10 or so minutes the girls finally stopped laughing. Sort of. 

Alana fell off the couch AGAIN giggling hysterically. Quatre glared at the emerald haired women. 

"Ha, ha! Now how do I get rid of the chickens!" Quatre demanded. 

"Easy, get a fox." Alana gasped and went backed to giggling. Quatre sighed throwing his hand up in the air. 

"I give up!" he said. Meanwhile Duo was glaring at Sonya who was trying to read. Get the word 'try'. Sonya was actually snickering behind the book trying very hard to keep herself from laughing her head off. 

"Why is the world would I want Dr. McGoogles guide to know whether or not if I was a guy or girl in my past life?" he demanded. 

"We'll I thought because of the braid." Sonya snickered. 

"Hey!" Duo yelled. Sonya just laughed out loud. 

Mickey gave her biggest smile she could make at Trowa. 'This has to work! The cutie girl smile with a lollipop always works.' Mickey thought. However it didn't. Trowa just merely stood their glaring at Mickey with his arms across his chest silently tapping his foot waiting for an answer. Mickey's smiled soon disappeared. 

"Damn' it." She muttered. 

"What the hell do I do with all these Barbie's? I don't even play with Barbie's! I don't even like the color pink!" Trowa shouted. Mickey stared at him blankly. 

"Whoa. You actually spook more then your three word limit of the day!" Mickey said cutely as she pointed at Trowa with a big smile on her face. Trowa sweat dropped. 'Why me?' he thought. 

Ryuu fumbled under Wufei's glare. 'Of all the things he just _had _to do the glare! What did I do to deserve this? It was just on little prank phone call! That ended up having him to spell blood all over what could've been important papers but oh well!' Ryuu thought. 

"For fours years that was you? Why didn't I see it before?" Wufei asked. Well more like shouted. 

"At least Merian and I know you weren't as smart as you looked." Ryuu muttered a little bit to loudly. 

"I didn't ask you!" Wufei shouted. Ryuu winced. She just gave a nervous laugh and gave a dumb grin. Wufei shouted in anger and went off to the kitchen to get another bottle of aspirin ranting about dumb red heads and wives. 

"Ok buh bye! I love you to!" Ryuu shouted at Wufei from the couch. A glass broke in the kitchen and more rants about justice and all the crap could be heard. Ryuu snickered.

"Get's him _all _the time." Ryuu said with a smile. 

"You go girl!" Alana said as she held out her hand. Ryuu smiled as she gave the girl a high five.Meanwhile Heero was glaring at Fuyu. She was trying to keep herself busy by playing with Odin but couldn't help to get out a few chuckles here and there. 

"You know I hate pizza." Heero stated. 

"No duh." Fuyu said with a smart alic tone in her voice. 

"That was the point." Fuyu said. Then there was a beeping noise from the other room. Sonya got up and went to check what it was on. Then 15 seconds later there was a very loud scream. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Anywhere but there!" Sonya's voice wailed in anguish. Everyone looked at each other confused. Then Sonya came back holding a paper sniffling. 

"What is it?" Alana asked. Fuyu grabbed the paper from her and read it. 

"Where to check out a school in England. Said to be evidence of where WF's main hideout base is. Awe man! The g-boys have to come with us!" Fuyu whined. 

"You know we are right here." Heero said. Fuyu stared and him blankly. 

"So.." she said. Heero rolled his eyes. 

"It's usually best to whine about the person where there not in the same room." Heero stated flatly. Fuyu gasped with a "Oooh!" look on her face. Then it quickly went to the blank look. 

"Your point being?" Fuyu asked. Heero sighed as he turned his back at her. Fuyu smiled an evil grin as she pulled out a piece of paper. It said Heero 3 points and Fuyu 5. Fuyu added another tally mark on the paper and quickly put it away acting like nothing ever happened. 

"No! I wasn't complaining about that! Well sort of, "Sonya said. The gundam boys 'humphed; but Sonya continued on, "the mission is in England!" 

All the girls stared at her blankly. "So…." They all said. Sonya stamped her foot in frustration. 

"I lived in England! The school is the old school I used to go to! My family's house is really close to! We have to stay there! I don't want to go see my family! Please, Fuyu! Don't make be go through hell all over again!" Sonya cried as she fell down to her knees begging Fuyu. 

"Awe…don't worry Sonya! I lived in hell by living next door to Wufei all my life and look how I turned out!" Ryuu said pointing to Wufei with a dopy grin on her face. Sonya stared at her blankly and started crying again. 

"I don't want to end up like Ryuu!" She cried. Then she started babbling nonsense. 

"They're going to give me the lecture of leaving my duties! Telling me I should become a wife and not a mechanic or doctor! Just sit at home with my husband Pirie! I don't want to go!!!!!" Sonya cried. 

"Please forgive me Sonya." Fuyu muttered. Then she bent down and slapped Sonya across the face. Sonya immediately stopped rambling. She stared wide-eyed at Fuyu. 

"Sorry but you where scaring us." Fuyu said pointing at everyone who had frightened and confused looks staring at Sonya. 

"Oops." Sonya said blankly then, "I don't want to go back!" All the girls sighed. 

"Sonya, we are going and that's that. I'm sorry but it's just for a couple weeks. You've spent nearly 14 years living in hell in that weird household of yours and I'm sure you'll be able to live another 4 or so weeks there. Now start packing! Road trip!" Fuyu yelled as she barked orders. Everyone immediately went to do so not wanting to get in Fuyu's wrath. 

"Are Sonya's parents really _that _bad?" Quatre asked. Alana shrugged. 

"I don't know but from the way she going it's going to be the longest four weeks in my life." Alana said. Quatre groaned. 


	10. Part 10

Girls Just Want to Have Fun {10}

Girls Just Want to Have Fun 

Part 10 

~*~ 

Sonya grimaced as she saw a large white mansion come into view.After god how knows after many hours of riding in a van with 9 other people plus a two year old everyone was glad they finally reached their destination. Well all except Sonya. She'd rather be stuck on the highway. 

"Whoa…Sonya I didn't know your parents where rich." Duo said. 

"You bet! They place second place on the top 10 richest peoples in some magazine I read about." Alana said. Sonya sighed. 

"Whoa I didn't even know you could read at all." Ryuu said. 

"Yep I can read but I can't say anything for you though." Alana said. Ryuu turned bright red looking like she was going to pop a vain. 

"Excuse me!" Ryuu said. 

"You're excused." Alana said and ran up the steps towards the door. Ryuu ran after her. Fuyu sigh as she picked up Odin. His little legs weren't strong enough to climb up all these steps. Soon they made it to the front door. 

"Umm Sonya are you going to knock?" Fuyu asked. She got no reply. 

"Sonya?" she asked as she turned around. She saw Sonya quietly sneaking away behind them trying to make it to the van. 

"Sonya Sewell you better gets your ass back here if you value you ability to breath." Fuyu shouted. Sonya cringed as she heard Fuyu's threat. She knew Fuyu enough that she would actually kill her. Just mostly likely do the mission slowly so they stay at her parent's longer then they needed to. Sonya whined as she stomped back up the stairs towards the front door. She looked at Fuyu. 

"Do I have to?" she whined. Fuyu nodded putting on her mean mommy mode. Sonya cried then rang to the doorbell. 

"Uh, Sonya how bad are your parents?" Duo asked slightly worried. 

"The worse ways you can imagine." Sonya muttered. Then the door opened and they're stood an old guy with a tuxedo. He was bald on the top of his head but gray hairs on the side. He glared down at the group of teenagers and the two year old. In other words he looked like he had a stick up his butt. 

"Yes?" he asked in a flat bored tone. 

"Alfred. It's me." Sonya said with a weak cheesy smile. The old man gasped. 

"Miss Sonya! Your back! Please, please come in!" the butler, Alfred, said as he opened the door wider letting the others in. Sonya smiled slightly. Alfred was an old friend of hers. 

"Little Miss. You still look as beautiful as always!" Alfred said as he hugged the girl. Sonya hugged him back. 

"And you've grown so much! You wont believe how worried you parents have been." Alfred said. Sonya gave another weak smile. 

"Is that my baby coons?" a voice asked. Duo snorted at the nickname trying to hold back his laughter. Sonya glared at him with full murder in her eyes. 

"One word you die slowly and painfully." Sonya threatened. Then two adult came rushing around the corner. One was a woman with gray hair and lots of makeup. She wore stylish clothing and lots of what looked like expensive jewels. Then came a man holding a pipe wearing a business like type suit. 

"Baby coons!" The lady said as she hugged the teal haired girl. 

"Princess!" the man said as he to hugged the girl. 

"Mummy, Daddy!" as she hugged her parents. She gave an ewe sign over their shoulders as they gave her a death grip hugged. 

"Sonya we've been so worried! We had no clue where you were! All we got was a note saying you wanted to go on your own! Even Pirie's been worried!" Sonya mother said as she fussed over her daughter. 

"Pirie?" Sonya squeaked. 

"Why yes. He'll be home soon so don't worry. Now please introduce your friends here." Sonya's mother said looking at the group. 

"Well these are my friends (Sonya takes a big breath) Fuyu, Mickey, Alana, Ryuu, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Odin." Sonya said in one breath. Mrs. Sewell bent down towards Mickey. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in school little girl?" she asked in a playful tone patting her head. Mickey turned red in anger. 

"Uh..Mummy, Mickey is out age. She's just really short for her age." Sonya said explaining hopping Mickey wont blow or anything. 

"How can one girl stop growing that small?" Mrs. Sewell said dumbly. Sonya sweat dropped. 

"Mummy that's the way some people are." Sonya said in a dead flat tone. Fuyu leaned over towards Heero, "I'm seeing one reason why Sonya doesn't want to come here. Her mom is so dense in the head she makes Ryuu actually seem smart!" 

Heero raised an eyebrow at Fuyu. Giving her the look is-that-even-possible? 

"Yeah ok mummy I'm going to show my friend to their rooms. Well see you at dinner all right? Buh bye!" Sonya shouted pushing her friends to get going. 

~*~ 

"Man, Sonya I'm starting to get on your side on your parents. Well except for you dad. He's pretty cool for a guy that doesn't talk much." Alana said. 

"Reminds me of Trowa." Mickey commented. Then Sonya's laptop beeped. Sonya checked seeing it was mission. 

"Ah man what are those guys thinking! Now we have to check out my old school!" Sonya whined slamming her head on the desk. Fuyu looked over her shoulder reading the message. She then grew a smile on her face. 

"I'm sensing right about now a light bulb is growing brightly above her head." Ryuu muttered. 

"Sonya, the boys don't know about the mission yet do they?" Fuyu asked in an innocent tone. Sonya shook her head no. 

"Well then my plan will come into perfection!" Fuyu piped happily doing a little dance. Odin giggled watching his mother dance. 

"I'm still not getting her plan." Ryuu muttered. Alana snorted. "That's not the first." Ryuu pushed the emerald haired girl off her chair. 

"The boys don't know what the school is all about right?" Fuyu asked. All four girls nodded. The ebony haired girl continued, " they also haven't seen the mission report have they?" The others nodded. Fuyu continued on again. "So who says we can't have a little fun by messing with their minds?" 

Then all fours girls smiled realizing her plan. 

"Your so mean." Mickey said. Fuyu shrugged. 

"And I like it!" Mickey cried with a big smile spread across her childish face. 

"You have to feel sorry for them though." Sonya said. 

"Yeah we'll feel sorry for them, later one in our life." Alana said. Then they quickly went to work on their plan not unable to suppress their giggles and laughter's at the thought of the idea as they worked on making it come to life. 

~*~ 

::sighs:: Oh am I evil or what. Should I just let you wait a little longer just to add more tension or not? You have to tell me. That is, if you really want to know what the girls have planned for the g-boys. 

G-boys: 0.0! 


	11. Part 11

Girls Just Want to Have Fun {11}

Girls Just Want to Have Fun 

Part 11

~*~ 

Heero looked up from the book he was reading. It was quiet. To quiet for him. He closed his book shut and walked out of the room looking for the others. He looked in Fuyu's room and saw she wasn't there. Then he saw the other gundam pilots. 

"Hey Heero!" Duo piped. Heero glared at him. 

"Have you seen Fuyu?" he asked. The others shook his head no. Heero growled in frustration. He then looked in Sonya's room and saw all five girls huddled around a table. 

Mickey's head popped up from the group. She gave a big warm, innocent smile. 

"Your finally here. We have a mission!" Mickey said. Alana handed Quatre a paper that had the mission. 

"Where to go to Winston's School for the Rich since there is some rumors that it's WF's headquarters." Quatre said reading the message. 

"Ok then we get to go to school, no biggy." Duo said. All five girls looked at each other. Duo saw the looks on their face. 

"What?" Duo asked. Sonya stepped up trying to hide her smile. 

"Well that's my old school. And we all have to go to that mission." Sonya said drifting off. All five boys looked at her waiting for her to continue. 

"What Sonya is trying to say, is that it's an all girl school." Fuyu said. 

"So…" Wufei said. Ryuu sighed. 

"And we all have to go." She said. The five boys stood there for a moment before realizing what was happening. 

~*~ 

"Damn' it onna! Get me out of here! I refuse to do this mission!" Wufei yelled pounding the door. He was stuck with Heero and Trowa in a broom closest with no way out. After realizing the mission all five boys ran, fast. However Fuyu and Mickey caught Trowa and Heero sticking them in the broom closest while the others went to get Duo and Quatre. 

Ryuu sighed as she leaned against the door frowning as the door pounded from the other side. Then she smiled going to enjoy this day. 

"No! I don't wanna! You can't make me!" Duo's voice cried. She smiled as Fuyu and Sonya came around the corner of the hallway-dragging Duo along with them. Odin was holding onto Duo's braided helping them. 

"1….2……..3! Now!" Fuyu cried. Mickey opened the door while Fuyu and Sonya shoved Duo into the broom closest. Ryuu held back Wufei and the others keeping them from escaping. The tiny blonde haired girl then quickly slammed the door as soon Duo was in. She let out a sigh in relief. 

"This is harder then we thought." Mickey said. Fuyu twirled Heero's gun on her finger. She took it away from him when they where shoving him in the closest. 

"Four down and one more to go. Now where is he?" Sonya said. 

"Right here!" Alana said proudly dumping Quatre on the floor. He had his hand and legs tied together and a white cloth around his mouth keeping him quiet. 

"Let me out of here!" Duo's voice cried from behind the closest door. 

"Let's fix this guy up first. Well do Wufei next since he'll probably be the hardest and we don't want to be tired when picking with him. Same with Heero and Trowa. Well just let Duo wear himself out." Alana said. They all nodded in agreement while Quatre had a very scared look on his face. 

"Don't worry Quatre. Alana is very good at this stuff!" Mickey said with a big smiled. Quatre groaned. 

Soon within five minutes Quatre was strapped down to a metal chair. He gave a nervous whimper as he saw all the tools Alana was going to use. 

Alana smiled as she put on a glove. Then she pulled on the edge letting it go. It made a loud snapping noise as it made contact with her skin. 

"Ah, shit that hurt!" Alana cried holding her hand. Ryuu laughed at her. 

"All right Quatre don't worry about it. I promise it wont hurt." Alana said picking up her first tool. It was a cotton candy pink lipstick. 

"Now you can chose Quatre. Either the hard way or the easy way." Alana said. 

Soon within about 30 minutes Quatre stood in front of the five girls. He wore a simple light blue dress with white flowers on it and a dark blue vest to help bring out his eyes. His blonde haired bangs with set to it curved around his face with a slight curl at the end. His only makeup was the light pink lipstick since Alana said he already had a pretty face and didn't want to put too much make up on it. 

"All right, next patient!" Alana piped happy of her job well done. 

~*~ 

"Let me go onna! INJUSTICE!" Wufei yelled as Ryuu and Fuyu where trying to put Wufei in the chair but was having trouble since he was kicking and yelling. 

"Talk about a big baby." Fuyu huffed as she strapped down Wufei's arm. 

"You have no idea." Ryuu replied as she strapped down Wufei's other arm. Even all strapped down Wufei kept fighting. Both Mickey and Odin where holding Wufei's head still while Ryuu and Fuyu where holding Wufei down to keep from breaking out of the chair. Sonya was going to help Alana putting on the makeup. 

"So people just have to chose the hard way." Alana muttered. 

Within about 50 minutes a very grumpy Wufei sat next to Quatre with a pouty look on his face. His hair was let down held back by a red headband. He wore a red blouse with a and a black skirt with red cherry blossoms on it. 

"Injustice." He kept muttering as long with baka onna's. 

Soon within the next two hours all of the other gundam pilots where finished. Trowa was probably their easiest one behind Quatre. Heero kept threaten to kill them and Duo… even with all his banging and yelling he still wasn't worn out giving the girls a hard time. 

Duo grumbled on how much this mission already sucks. His hair was still in a braid and had little makeup on except for the lipstick. He wore a long black dress and purple t-shirt with a black vest over it. 

Heero was sending his best death glare to Fuyu but was oblivious to it. He had a white blouse shirt and a short black mini skirt. Alana tried to flatten his hair out so it wasn't so messy hopping it'll come down a bit making it look like a girl.

__Trowa stood next to him with also a frown on his face and a death glare at the five girls. He wore a black mini skirt and a green blouse shirt. His long bangs where sort of flattened a bit so it didn't stick out much. It was styled like Noin's hair. 

"Don't worry guys it's not like you'll be wearing a skirt for long. It's only going to be about 4 or so weeks and it's not…well actually it is kind of a long time.." Fuyu said trailing off. Heero growled in anger. 

"Well you'll just mostly be wearing the school's uniform so no worries there!" Mickey piped. 

"Then why did you make us dress up in these ridiculous outfits!" Wufei shouted. All five girls gave blank stares at them. Then they went into a group huddle whispering kind of loudly. 

"Why _did_ we make them put on these dresses when there not going to wear them?" Ryuu asked. 

"I don't know! I was only doing what I was told!" Alana whispered. 

"Uh, oh." Sonya said. They all looked over their shoulders and saw five very angry boys dressed in women's clothing. All of there glares straight at them. 

"Where waiting." Quatre said his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot. 

"Well you see…" Alana said but trailed off hopping her friends would help her out. 

"As you can see we.." Ryuu began but also trailed off. 

"Well…uh…" Mickey said stumbling over the words. 

"As you can see…" Sonya also tried to explain but she didn't have an answer. All four girls and boys looked at Fuyu with an explanation. 

"Uh…..well you see….we have no clue why! We never thought about that!" Fuyu said innocently. All fours girls nodded agreeing with her. They all received very, very, **very** blank stares. 

"Omae o korosu!" Heero yelled. Then four other teenage boys yelled the same thing running after the four girls. All the girl screamed and ran out of the room separating their one ways with the boys chasing after them. 

~*~ 

Five girls sat around the large dining table. They where all dressed in the school uniforms. A gray skirt with a matching gray jacket with a white shirt underneath. Also with white knee socks and nice pretty shoes. (^.^;;) 

They where all tired from running around the house all night. The boys didn't stop chasing them until they either one, tripped over their dresses, two, tripped over their shoes and three, couldn't find them. 

Soon five boys stumbled down the stairs wearing the school uniform to just like the girls. Al five girls gave them very confused looks. 

"I think you go the wrong clothing." Alana said eyeing Quatre. 

"Well it's not our fault that the stupid school is an all girls school!" Duo snapped. All five girls quickly got the giggles. 

"What is it now onna's?" Wufei demanded. 

"Did we say the school was an all girls school?" Ryuu asked innocently. 

"Yes!" all five boys shouted. The girl's giggles grew even louder and harder to hold down. 

"Oh well, the last time I went there the school was an all girls school but the policy changed." Sonya said between giggles. The expressions on the five-gundam pilots darkened even more. 

"What?" Heero asked in a flat tone. 

"What we mean is you boys are dressed up as girls for no apparently reason. The school is a girls and _boys _school!" Fuyu said with a big grin. 

"Wow, look at the time better get going before where late!" Mickey said. 

"Bye Odin be a good boy while where gone!" Fuyu called over her shoulder. Odin waved bye to his mother. 

"Youmean they dressed up as girls for no reason at all!" Duo shouted. 

"Actually there was one reason. Well two. One is we wanted to have fun second is we wanted to get pictures!" Sonya said peeking behind the door. She waved a white envelope full of developed pictures. 

"Come back here!" Trowa shouted as they started to run after her but stopped realizing they where still in girl's uniform. They quickly ran back up the stairs to change so they wont be late for school and so they could catch the girls. Unnoticed to them that Odin took out a camera hidden behind his back and he easily pushed the red button capturing the scene. 

Odin giggled at the picture he took. 

~*~ 

^.^ Hard to believe I did this chapter all in one day! Uh…give me feedback? ::smiles innocently:: 


	12. Part 12

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Girls Just Want to Have Fun 

Part 12 

~*~ 

"Oh, I'm so going to keep this picture! I'll frame it and have it buried with me when I die!" Ryuu squealed as she held up the picture of Wufei in the dress from last night. All the girls where on their way to school looking at the pictures Odin took last night. 

"That wont be long since I think Wufei will kill you the next time he sees you!" Alana piped. Ryuu smacked the green haired girl in the back of the head. 

"These are really good. I can see Odin becoming a photographer someday." Sonya said as she giggled looking at the picture of Duo. 

"That's my baby all right. Oh! I'm going to make copies of this and post it all over the world!" Fuyu said looking at the picture of Heero. 

"They'll never hear the end of this!" Mickey said with an evil grin on her face. 

"Oh yea!" Alana said agreeing with the tiny blonde. 

"Watch out!" 

Then before anyone could do anything a football came flying across bonking Fuyu on the back of the head knocking her to the ground. Laughter filled the air as Fuyu opened her eyes. She felt someone pulling her up. 

"Are you all right Fuyu?" Sonya asked worried. Fuyu growled rubbing the back of her head. She looked and saw a bunch of people laughing at her. 

"Who threw it?" Fuyu hissed ready to kill the person. 

"Now Fuyu calm down! Remember where at school, we can't ruin the mission." Ryuu said trying to calm the girl down before hell lets loose. Fuyu took a big breath trying to calm herself down. 

"Well look what we have her girl. Newbies." A mocking voice said behind them. All five girls looked and saw a group of cheerleaders. Then one girl stepped forward, who looked like the leader. 

"Laura." Sonya said coldly. The girl looked at Sonya then gave a surprised look. 

"Why Sonya! Where have you been all these years? Heard you runaway because of your arranged marriage." Laura said with a laugh. 

"Actually she did it because she saw your face." Mickey snapped. 

"Oh…. burn!" Ryuu and Alana said together. They each gave Mickey a high five. Laura glared down at the girl who made fun of her. She bent down to reach her height. 

"Shouldn't you be at your school little girl?" Laura asked in a baby tone. Mickey shook her head no putting on an innocent smile. 

"No, but shouldn't you be at preschool? Or do you need someone to help you cross the street? If you want I can help you since I am old enough to cross the street." Mickey said with a smile. 

Laura's face turned beet red. The other cheerleaders behind her gasped. She stood up at fool height glaring at Mickey. 

"You." She hissed.  
"Let's see scoreboard, Mickey 2 Laura 0." Fuyu said. Laura glared at her. 

"I wouldn't be talking." Laura said. Fuyu glared at her. 

"Or you'll what? Cheer me to death?" Fuyu mocked. Laura glared at her then she smiled. 

"You want a cheer fine!" Laura said as she stepped back and did a back flip landing perfectly on her feet. 

"Oh wow. You can actually land on two feet at once!" Mickey cried faking the astonishment in her voice. 

"That's it! You little brat!" Laura cried as she held up her hand to smack the small blonde. But before her hand could reach her someone grabbed her wrist. Laura looked and saw Ryuu glaring full anger at her. 

"Slap her and you'll regret it." Ryuu said calmly. 

"For the rest of your life." Alana hissed coming up behind Laura's back. Fuyu stood in front of Mickey. 

"I wouldn't mess with them Laura. Ryuu is better then any black belt and Alana could easily whip the smirk off your face." Sonya said. Laura glared full murder at Sonya. 

~*~ 

"Man I'm so going to kill those girls!" Duo cried as he stomped towards the school. 

"Better save some for me!" Quatre yelled. 

"Looks like well have to do that later." Trowa said. 

"Why?' Wufei demanded. Trowa pointed to the group of cheerleaders and a group of 5 certain girls arguing. Heero groaned. 

"For once can't she keep her mouth shut?" he asked to himself as they started walking over to them. 

"Fuyu." Heero said. Two girls looked up. One was Fuyu while the other was a cheerleader who was arguing with Fuyu. The ebony haired girl smiled. 

"Hey Heero, it's about time you got here!" Fuyu said with a cheeky grin. 

"It's about time you found the right closest." Let's go well be late for class." Sonya said. 

"Bye! Well finish this next time!" Fuyu said waving over her shoulder. Mickey snickered as she saw the look of Laura's face when they just left. 

"What was that all about?" Heero demanded. 

"It's just a little girl talk." Fuyu said with a sly smile. 

"Who was that chick?" Alana asked Sonya. Sonya sighed. 

"That was Laura. You could say every guy's dream girl. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad. The best in the county. She used to be my best friend but soon she just started to get so mean so I stopped hanging with her." Sonya said. 

"The best in the county huh? I'd like to see that." Mickey huffed. Fuyu smiled. Heero walked a couple distance away from her. He knew that smile. Fuyu was coming up with a plan and it's something he didn't want to get involved in. 

"Well shall see." Fuyu said. The other four girls smiled and continued walking not noticing five boys stood still watching them head towards class. 

"How much longer are we going to go through with this?" Duo whined. 

"At least you didn't grew up with them." Heero and Wufei said together.

~*~

Sorry it's so short. I didn't have much time. Please give me feedback!


	13. Part 13

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Part 13 

Thank you for the reviews!!!!!! I wuv you all! 

~*~ 

Mickey sat down at her seat as she entered the classroom. Her first period class was history. The tiny blonde groaned as she saw the girl named, Laura walk into the room. _Of all the people why must it be her_? She asked in her mind. She watched as the tall blonde walk into the classroom tossing her long golden blonde hair over her shoulder. 

Mickey growled in anger and turned her attention to the blackboard.

Mickey actually envied her. She's more then five feet tall and well grow more. Mickey knew she'd never grow; she'll have the looks of a 10 year old for the rest of her life. If it'll ever end that is. The blonde hesitantly touched her shoulder feeling the markings under her sleeved shirt. She flinched as she touched the reason why she is like this now and forever. 

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Trowa sat down next to her. She smiled at the taller boy. At least there was someone she knew that'll be in at least on of her classes. Then the bell rang and everyone quickly ran into the room. 

"Do you know who the teacher is?" Mickey asked Trowa. The uni-banged pilot shrugged. 

"There was nothing on my schedule. Except for the number." Trowa commented. Then the teacher walked in. He wore a boring brown suite with a boring brown suitcase. He had a long old creepy face with white grayish hair and beady black eyes. 

_Oh god no. _Mickey screamed in fear inside her mind. 

~*~ 

Fuyu watched people come in and out of the school office. She needed a way to get in there. Heero stood next to her watching to. 

"Tonight, we sneak in?" Fuyu asked. Heero nodded. 

"Around midnight." Heero said. 

"Ok then. Let's tell the others." Fuyu said and walked off with Heero. 

~*~ 

"Oh please Odin go to sleep! The sooner you do the sooner mommy has to go to work." Fuyu begged. Odin stood in his toddler crib watching his mother beg him to go to sleep. But Odin wouldn't, he wasn't tired one bit. Fuyu sighed picking up the toddler taking him downstairs. Maybe a short movie would help him sleep. 

When she reached downstairs she saw Mickey fiddling with the tape player. 

"What are you doing?" Fuyu asked as she set Odin down on the couch. Mickey looked at her then gave a grin. Fuyu saw that the smile was forced. She could easily tell there was something wrong with Mickey. Before Fuyu could ask what was really wrong Mickey flashed a tape in her hand. Fuyu visibly paled. 

"You're not seriously going to watch that?" Fuyu cried. Mickey gave an evil grin. 

"Yep." Mickey said. Fuyu charged at the small blonde. Mickey quickly ran dodging Fuyu. 

"Give me that!" Fuyu yelled as she ran after her. Mickey ran past Alana and then Sonya. As she ran past Ryuu the red hair girl quickly grabbed the blonde. 

"What did you do now?" Ryuu demanded with a glare. Mickey smiled flashing the tape to her. Ryuu grinned. 

"Give me that and start running. By the time you get back well have it up and running." Ryuu said. Mickey quickly gave her the tape and started running. Soon Fuyu came running around the corner chasing the blonde not noticing the smirk Ryuu had on her face. 

~*~ 

"Where the little airhead?" Fuyu growled as she turned around walking into the living room. She saw the whole gang was there along with Mickey sitting between Ryuu and Alana. The tiny girls smiled at Fuyu as she walked into the room. Fuyu looked and saw they where playing the tape. 

"No!" Fuyu cried. All four girls smiled. 

"What is this movie anyways?" Duo asked. 

"It's a little event recorded." Sonya said. Duo looked at her confused. He looked at Alana and Ryuu for help. 

"Odin being born." Alana said getting to the point. 

"Here we go! Mickey tapped the whole thing including Ryuu's kidney stones." Alana laughed. 

"Hey!" Ryuu shouted. 

~*~The Movie~*~ 

"Come on Fuyu say something for the camera!" Mickey said hold the camera. Fuyu laid in the front of the car and Sonya was driving. Ryuu and Alana where sitting in the back with her. Fuyu looked over her shoulder taking deep breaths. 

"Mickey if you don't get the camera out of my face, I'll throw it out the window and I wont feel one bit sorry!" Fuyu shouted. Mickey quickly sat down in the back seat. 

~*~*~ 

"Who's tapping this again?" Duo asked confused. 

"Mickey." Trowa said. 

"Oh" 

~*~*~ 

Mickey (who still hadn't stop recording) was following Alana towards the front desk where a lady was talking on the phone. She had long fake nails and was chewing her gum with a smacking noise {1} 

"Hello? Ma'am? My friend here is having a baby." Alana said trying to get the lady's attention. The desk clerk rolled her eyes. She crabbed a clipboard and smack it on the counter in front of Alana, who jumped startled. 

"Fill up the forms and the doctor will be with you in a moment." The desk clerk said in an annoying voice. Alana blinked a couple minutes and took the clipboard with her as she walked back to her friends. 

"So when is the doctor going to be here?" Sonya asked. 

"The lady dude just said to fill this form out." Alana said confused as she handed Sonya the clipboard. 

"I'm sitting here going to pop out a baby soon and all the lady said is fill out the form?" Fuyu yelled. Alana nodded dumbly not daring to say a word. Fuyu struggled but soon stood up and wobbled towards the desk. 

"Yes may I help you?" the desk clerk said not looking up from tending her nails. 

"I'm about to have a baby here, so can I have a little bit of service?" Fuyu asked. The desk clerk grabbed a clipboard with papers and gave it to Fuyu. 

"Fill out the forms and the doctor will be with you shortly." The desk clerk said. Fuyu looked like a vain was about to pop on her forehead. 

"Excuse me? I'm about to punch out a baby and all you say is fill out some dumb forms?" Fuyu yelled, getting a lot of attention from people in the room. Fuyu didn't noticed and grabbed the desk clerks shirt pulling her up face to face with an angry Fuyu. 

"Now, tell me where the doctor or do I have to find him myself?" Fuyu hissed. The desk clerk stammered pointing down the hall. 

"Your room 109." The desk clerk said with fright. Fuyu let her go and smiled. 

"Thank you." She said and with that wobbled towards the room along with her friends. 

~*~*~ 

"Fuyu is a violent person when angry." Wufei commented dryly. 

"Hey! If when you're in labor you can be as violent as you want!" Fuyu yelled back. 

~*~*~ 

Fuyu lay on the bed hooked up to machines. Her clothes changed and her long hair tied back. Mickey was still tapping the whole thing. 

"Mickey must you tape this?" Fuyu whined. 

"Yeah, I mean, the kid is going to want to see how he's born." Mickey said. 

"And see how much of a nut his mother is." Alana's voice whispered. Fuyu glared at Alana hearing the comment. Then she sat up. 

"Ah! A contraction! Ow. Oh ok. That wasn't anything." Fuyu said laying back down. Then she sat up again. 

"Ow, ow, OW!" Fuyu cried. 

"Fuyu you're going to be getting worse ones soon." Sonya warned gently. 

"So I wouldn't worry about it-ow!" Ryuu cried as she stumbled grabbing her sides stumbling. 

"Aw, sympathy pains. Thanks Ryuu." Fuyu said sweetly. 

Then the doctor walked in. He looked like the same old doctors, white haired, wrinkles and the same white lab coat. 

"Hello Ms. Odorino. I'm Dr. Masaki. I'll be your doctor. Everything seems to be going fine here. I'll be back her shortly and I like Mamoru." The doctor said and left the room. Everyone stared blankly as the doctor left. 

"Did that dude say he liked Mamoru?" Ryuu asked clearly confused. She wasn't the only one. 

"Ok, Alana, Ryuu get me a new doctor and one that doesn't like Mamoru!" Fuyu snapped. The two girls quickly left. Soon later Alana and Ryuu came back with a new doctor. Mickey handed Alana the video camera so she can record while her arms rest. 

"Ok Fuyu, this is Dr. White and he doesn't like Mamoru or any of the characters from Sailor Moon." Ryuu said pointing to the doctor while he nodded. 

"Yeah ok and what grade are you?" Fuyu asked. The doctor looked at her startled. 

"Uh, no I just graduated a year early then everybody." Dr. White said. 

"Uh no! Ryuu I asked for a doctor. Not a child from kindergarten!" Fuyu snapped. The doctor stammered. 

"No, really I am –" he stared but was cut off by Fuyu. 

"No! Run along little boy!" Fuyu snapped. The doctor stammered some more but stopped. 

"Shoo! Run a long little boy!" Fuyu snapped again. The doctor quickly turned walking out of the room. Mickey looked and looked startled and giggled. 

"Dude, you made him cry!" Mickey laughed. 

~*~*~ 

"You made the doctor cry?" Trowa asked. 

"Hey! He was to young anyways!" Fuyu snapped! 

~*~*~ 

Ryuu cried out in pain again as she fell to the floor. Everyone looked down at the floor where she laid. 

"Ok now that is dull now." Fuyu said. 

"What's wrong with Ryuu?" Sonya asked as she watched Alana help Ryuu up. 

"At first they where sympathy pains but now I think she's trying to take my thunder." Fuyu said. Sonya side glanced at Fuyu and went to check on Ryuu. 

"You better go check to see what's wrong Ryuu" Sonya said. 

"No really I'm all right-ahh!" Ryuu cried grabbing her sides. 

"Lets go." Alana said dragging Ryuu out of the room to find a doctor. Mickey followed them. 

"Here is your problem!" said the doctor pointing to some x-rays. Ryuu was lying on the bed with Alana standing next to her. 

"You have kidney stones." The doctor said quickly with his heavily accented voice. 

"Kidney stones?" Ryuu asked dumbly. 

"Kidney stones!" the doctor replied not looking up from writing on his clipboard. Just then Sonya came walking into the room. 

"Hey did you find out what's wrong?" she asked rushing over towards Ryuu. 

"Kidney stones." The doctor said. All four girls looked at him with blank stares. Then soon Sonya and the doctor left. Sonya had to stay with Fuyu and the doctor left because Ryuu made him cry. 

"Great I'm going to miss Fuyu's baby!" Ryuu whined. 

"Well what do you except to do?" Mickey asked. Just then Ryuu smiled. 

"Uh oh." Alana and Mickey said together. 

Soon within 10 minutes Ryuu argued with the doctor and had her moved into the room with Fuyu. 

"Well this is something you don't call normal." Sonya commented. The camera Mickey was now holding turn towards Sonya's direction. 

"Is anything ever normal with us?" Mickey asked in an innocent voice. 

"No." Sonya sighed. Then Alana came running into the room. She was panting and sat down on the floor tired. They all looked own at her on the floor. 

"So did you find me a doctor yet?" Fuyu asked. Alana shook her head no. 

"No..doctors….available…..only one….is….mamoru doctor…." Alana gasped. Mickey handed her a glass of water. Alana easily gulped down the glass of water. 

"Well hurry it up and find me one!" Fuyu snapped. Alana groaned as she slowly got up on her feet. 

"You better hurry it up!" Fuyu screamed as another contraction came. Just then Ryuu yelled grabbing her sides. 

"Make it stop!" Ryuu yelled. Alana quickly ran out of the room looking for a doctor. Then Alana quickly came back with the doctor who liked Mamoru. But Fuyu was in too much pain to notice. 

"Well it's time. Your very lucky." The doctor said. Fuyu opened her eyes the glare at the doctor. 

"Why?" she hissed through her teeth. 

"You'll be born on Mamoru's half birthday." The doctor said with a smile. That was enough for Fuyu. 

"Out, out!" Fuyu screamed. Sonya scrambled pushing the doctor out of the room. Just then both Ryuu and Fuyu screamed. They each grabbed Alana's hand squeezing hard as they could. Alana screamed in pain. 

"Make it stop, make it stop!" All three yelled. Sonya quickly put on a pair of gloves and went over to Fuyu. 

"Come on Fuyu push." Sonya said gently. 

"I'm gonna kill him!" Fuyu shouted. 

"Make it go away!" Ryuu screamed. 

This all went on for a while. Soon all three of them where screaming the same things over and over again. Fuyu yelling she's going to kill Heero for putting her through this, Ryuu wanting the kidney stones to go away and Alana yelling at them for letting go of her hands before they break. Even though they could already be. 

During this whole thing, Sonya was helping Fuyu and Mickey was happily tapping the whole thing. But soon everything calmed down. Fuyu was holding a new baby boy, and Ryuu holding a jar looking at her kidney stones with Alana. 

"There so small!" Ryuu said. 

"All that bitching I went through because of those tiny things?" Alana cried. 

Fuyu smiled at the baby. Mickey zoomed the camera up close to the baby. 

"What are you going to name him?" Sonya asked. 

"Yuki Odin Odorino. Well just call him Odin though." Fuyu said. Just then the camera must've slipped because everything ended from there. 

~*~*~ 

"Hey! What happened?" Duo asked. 

"Mickey dropped the camera." Sonya said. Mickey smiled innocently. 

"Well let's go. Finally this little guy fell asleep." Fuyu whispered gently picking up Odin and putting him to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{1} I hate it when people do that! My sister does that all the time and it makes me want to strangle her!

Yeah ok, that was pretty stupid eh? Well give me feedback! Since you all love me so much! ^-^;


End file.
